Malefor's Redemption
by Jonathan112
Summary: What if instead of dying when he was sealed into the crystal at the planet's core he was sent back in time? Malefor awakes to find himself in the past. He's also only five-years-old and he only has his fire element. Will he make the same mistakes or will he walk a different path? I own nothing but possible OCs. Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

* * *

Malefor's Redemption

_What if instead of dying when sealed into the crystal core of the planet, Malefor was sent back in time to atone for his sins but was freed of his corruption in the process? Will he make the same mistakes or will he do the right thing?_

* * *

Prologue: Waking up in the Past

Malefor's POV

I awoke with a throbbing headache...wait! If I'm dead...how do I have a headache? And why does my body seem...smaller? I walk over to a nearby puddle of water and a shocked gasp escape my lips. My scales are no longer a twisted purple and my eyes are no longer a demonic yellow, they're...sapphire again. How long was it since I've been able to see what I truly looked like? I look around and find myself in a forest, one that I no longer recognize...yet is also familiar at the same time. I then realize something, I started out my path into darkness in this very forest! I look around in a panic before I calm down.

"Okay, okay, calm down Malefor..." I stop when I realize how horrid that name sounds now...what was my original name?

"Come on, come on! Think what WAS your name?!" I snapped to myself as I bashed my head against a boulder until it crumbled.

"Geez, that hurts!" I clutch my head in pain as the world starts to spin.

I fall onto my side and look up at the sky and smile.

'I can fix everything. I no longer know my true name but I can make my name as that of a hero, like Spyro.' I think to myself and then I wonder how my descendant and my former puppet are doing now in the future? I shake the idea out of my head and get up and begin walking in some random direction and I jump when I see dragon shadows fly overhead and then I remember that here in the past, there are WAY more dragons than I'm used to. I smirk when I finally see a beach instead of a large forest and walk out, actually happy again in my life.

I walk towards the water and see fish swimming near the shore and in a flash I dive into the water a catch a good sized fish before I chew it to pieces and swallow. Suddenly I hear the sounds of screaming and I remember a village is nearby and I run towards it and see Apes attacking a dragon village. Those smelly greedy, slim-bags! I smirk as I realize I don't need them and I never will, not with the new path I'm going to walk.

Inhaling I get ready to launch a massive fireball at the lead Ape and when I exhale, it's not as big as I thought it would be but it still does the job and it fries him and I smirk before I'm surrounded.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." I say as I unsheathed my claws and let out a roar appropriate for my 5-year-old self and begin slicing and dicing the Apes.

I also remembered something...I only have my Fire element currently...

* * *

END CHAPTER

I know short and I'm sorry for that. Next chapters I will try to make longer.

Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2: Future mixes with the Past...or is it the other way around?

The villagers watch as the five-year-old purple dragon fights with years of experience that shouldn't be possible in such a young dragon but when the last of the Apes are dead, the youngling collapses from his injuries and exhaustion. They slowly approach the unconscious dragon and then they decide instead of leaving him to die, they take him to their small hospital-like building.

* * *

Malefor's POV

Next Day...

I wake up again with a splitting headache, sore wings, legs, and chest and then I see how badly beaten I am and I sigh before I jump upon an Earth Dragon entering the room and he seems shocked by my behavior but then again in my time I am probably the most hated dragon in the world, correction, in the universe.

"Why are you so jumpy young one?" asked the Earth dragon calmly his shock gone.

"Uh...bad experiences..." I answer nervously.

"How bad?"

"Enough that I don't trust people right away, but seeing as how I'm covered in bandages and feel like I got hit by a twenty ton boulder...I'd say I'm fairly neutral here."

"Well, you're healed but I suggest you take it easy for a bit before you fight Apes again. Despite your apparent experience, you're way too young to be fighting them one on one, or in yesterday's cause, one on fifteen."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep away from large group Apes. Thanks for helping me out. By the way, my name is Malefor and yes I know its a dark name but its all I know, but I'm not evil."

'Not yet at least' is the unspoken bit that the Earth Dragon doesn't catch which I'm glad.

"Rocko. We both have weird names. You're free to go." said Rocko moving out of my way and I bow lightly and then exit the building. I exit the village and head into a giant mushroom forest, finding anything worth eating that doesn't taste like mud or dirt, and keep walking for at least two hours. When I finally stop I notice this place is eerily familiar because its the same place, except years and years younger and smaller, Spyro is born. I look up at the mid-day sun which is partly hidden by the full grown mushroom trees.

"I wonder if I will see them again?" I muse out loud before a blinding flash erupts in the sky followed by two comets falling from the sky, one in the west and the other DIRECTLY AT ME! I run and duck behind a log as the comet crashes causing a dust explosion along with debris. When the dust clears I see a 20-year-old purple dragon with a gold underbelly, 2 horns that angle back and resemble lightning bolts a bit, orange wing membranes, and a leaf-like tail blade and then the dragon opens his eyes which are a dark blue. The dragon gets up with a groan and looks around and his expression changes to panic.

"Cynder?!" says the dragon looking around frantically

"Oh shit." I mutter but the dragon hears me and then he spots me in my hiding place and I back away in fright as his expression turns from panic to anger to hate.

"You!" snarls the dragon as black smoke covers him.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" I curse as I run with the dragon on my tail trying to kill me.

"Motherf**king shit" I curse as I barely dodge a Convexity Blast.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Another short chapter for which I am sorry, the next one I will try to make longer. How many people expected this anyway?

Care to guess who is also back in the past?

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed. OCs are also welcomed because I got nothing in the OC department currently.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs. Note that I will list other authors' OCs if I use them.

Suggestion: When Music is written in [] have the listed music play as you read, if you can read and listen at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Come on Spyro, let me explain myself." said Malefor ducking behind a large boulder as a Convexity Blast zoomed by where he was previously standing.

"Why should I listen to you?!" snarled Dark Spyro as he advanced towards the small purple dragon.

"Well for one, I'm RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU, YOU CRAZY DRAGON! Two, I'm only five yeaws old. Thwee, I only have my Fire element cuwwently."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Look at my eyes for a second and tell me, do they look like those of a killew?"

"No, more like a dragon who has suffered much due to his actions." said Spyro leaving his Dark form and Malefor flopped to the ground.

"Don't do that. I may be experienced in mind but physically, NO." said Malefor before he's grabbed by the shoulders.

"If you so much as start to turn, I will slit your throat. Got it?"

Malefor nods vigorously before he is dropped to the ground and he gets up wincing in pain.

"Did you have to be so wough? I'm still sore from saving that village from Apes."

"You? Saving? I don't think so." said Spyro with a scowl before he spread his wings and took off looking for Cynder who landed who knows where.

"Great. Now I have those two here with me? What's next? Some insane shape-shifter Hybrid from an alternate version of our world is gonna pop out of a vortex next to me?" said Malefor and as the old saying goes "Be careful what you wish for".

A vortex opens up next to Malefor and a man in a black cloak and wearing a blue-green mask jumps out of the vortex and hits a tree before he flops face-first onto the ground and Malefor face-palms.

"Me and my big mouth."

"Don't be sad little one! Klaxon here to cheer you up!" said Klaxon pulling out live Nukes from his cloak and he began juggling them.

"Uh...bye!" said Malefor bolting from the scene.

"Why you running?" asked Klaxon tilting his head to left as he drops one of the Nukes.

*Ting*

*NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!*

"WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!" screamed Klaxon as he disappeared into the mid-day sky and Malefor glares at the writer.

"Why'd you add him to the story?"

* * *

Later; Forest...

Malefor walked through the foliage, using his tail spade to hack at the thicket of shrubs and branches. He grumbled to himself as he remembered the slightly harsh words that had been a parting gift from Spyro.

"I tell him I am trying to change things, and what does he say? 'I don't believe you'. That annoying purple whelp." Malefor stops for a second as he looks down to his young body. "I guess I am the 'purple whelp' now. How strange." Malefor shook his head and continued on. He had no idea where he was going. He was just walking in one direction. One that wasn't the one he went the last time.

"I will change everything. No need for all of those deaths, Cynder will never have to be corrupted, and why am I talking out loud? There is no one around." Malefor sighed and continued on his way.  
He kept on walking for a while before he stopped for a rest. Malefor saw a rock, one that looked nice and warm in a ray of sunlight. The now-young purple dragon nearly purred as he remembers the last time he got to sleep on a sun-bathed rock. Without hesitating, he leapt upon it, curled himself in a ball, and went to sleep.

[Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc- Reflux the Knaaren Theme]

Malefor was roused by a loud roar as a massive rhino-like beast charged out of the brushes and ran straight for him.  
"Crap!" Malefor yells as he launches himself off of the boulder and over the rhino thing. It wasn't exactly a rhino, but it sure as heck looked like one. It had the same body, but it's horn was more like a sword. It had six legs, each one skinny and spread out. Instead of a thin, ropy tail, it had a tail like a dragon, but with a scorpion's barb at the end. It was called a slais.  
The thing charges again, twisting his head 90 degrees sideways and slashing at Malefor. The young dragon was not ready for the blow and now has a deep cut in his chest. Not enough to be fatal, but enough to send the youngling to the ground. The slais raised his tail to stab Malefor. Before it could, there was a loud and rage filled roar that out-classed Malefor's old one. A green dragon falls from the sky and lands right on the slais' back. But the slais was as large as the dragon. It was still forced to the ground by the force, but it bucked and spun in circles till the green dragon was tossed off. The green dragon flaps his wings and sends himself back till he was standing over Malefor.

Before Malefor could look at his savior, the slais charged the two of them. The green dragon muttered a curse in another language as he bit the scruff of Malefor, carrying him like a hatchling, and jumped out of the way.

'You know, I am only slightly indignant about this…' Malefor thought to himself as he was carried like a hatchling. The green danced around the clearing as he tried to avoid the slais. Seeing a nearby and very large mushroom, the green leapt, dropped Malefor off on the cap, and kicked off of it, spinning and landing on the slais. The slais was knocked to the ground allowing the green to dig his teeth into its back, while the green's claws raked up and down its sides.

The slais screeched loudly and tossed the green off again. The green growled feraly and paced in a circle with the slais. The slais was bleeding badly; it dropped its head and charged the green. The dragon jumped to the side at the last second, raised his paws, and slammed all of his weight into one of the slais' legs, the middle one. It bellowed as the leg bent the wrong way and shattered. The green then swung around his tail spade, which had two curved blades meeting at the tip of his tail and a third straight blade growing from the tip of his tail, and hacked the curved part into the slais' shoulder. The slais screeched and leapt sideways, but the wounded shoulder and broken leg caused it to fall to the side. The green leapt to tear at its gut, but the slais' tail shot out and stabbed the green in the side, sending him off to the side. The green grunted as one of his ribs broke and his side was punctured. Before the green could stand, the slais got up and rammed its blade-like-horn into the green's gut.

The green grunted in pain as he was impaled. He used his hind legs to kick the slais away. He rolled to his feet and leapt at the disoriented slais and pressed its face into the ground. The green looked down at the creature and let out a sloppy Earth Shot, one that was directed at the slais' horn. The creature howled as its horn was broken off by the Earth Shot. It tried to struggle, but the green rolled it to its back. Grabbing the slais' now broken off horn, the green snarled as he rammed it into the slais' gut. It bellowed loudly, but was silenced when the dragon leaned down, wrapped his jaws around the slais' neck, and ripped out its throat. It bellowed weakly as the green took a step back, placing the tip of his tail spade over the beast's heart. Quickly and mercifully, he slipped the spade into the beast's heart and allowed it a quick death.

[Theme Ends]

The green dragon panted slightly as he walked over to the stream and dunked his face in. He gargled the water and washed the metallic taste of blood out of his mouth. Malefor looked to the green and sighed. Walking tenderly, Malefor jumped off of the mushroom and glided back to his rock.

"What are you doing?" Malefor looked up as the strangely deep voice of the green dragon sounded. Malefor finally got a good look at his savior. He was a large Earth dragon with a broad build. His scales are a dark, forest green and a silver underbelly, horns, wings membranes, and tailspade. His horns start at the crown of his head and travel up and back at a slight angle. The dragon was young, perhaps around nineteen. There were multiple scars across his body; most prominatly a myriad of scars on his back, a scrar that goes from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist, and a thick scar that goes over his eye. He seems to be large and muscular for his age. There are markings on his shoulders, one that look just like the ones on Cynder.

"I'm tired and hurt. Let me rest." Malefor states as her curls up in a ball, not caring that he is getting his own blood all over himself. The young purple lets out a small and surprised squeal, as the green's jaw lock around the scruff of his neck. Instincts made Malefor curl up in a ball, making himself smaller and easier to carry. "What are you doing?" Malefor asks as the green carried him away from the now bloodstained rock.

"There is a village not too far from here. You need to be healed." The green said as he twisted his head around and put Malefor on his broad shoulders.

"But I want to sleep!" Malefor complained.

'This young body must have come with a young mind. I am acting like a hatchling.' The purple dragon thought to himself.  
"Then sleep as I walk. What is your name, pup? Mine is Aiden." Malefor would have been a bit more defensive, but blood loss was taking its toll and his mind was slipping into unconsciousness.  
"Malefor." He stated as the gentle up-and-down of the green's walking lulling him to sleep. "Where are your parents?" Aiden asked.  
"I don't have any..." Malefor said as he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Aiden was quiet for a second before he stopped, picked Malefor up by the scruff like before and placed him on a rock. The two dragons were now eye to eye. Placing a claw on Malefor's chin to keep their vision on each other.  
"I accept you as my kin. You are my son, as much as I am your father." Malefor heard the sentence, but didn't have the strength to deny the dragon right now.  
"Okay, daddy..." Malefor muttered as he Aiden placed the young purple dragon back onto his shoulders.  
"Sleep well, my son..."

* * *

END CHAPTER

Aiden belongs to HKGhost. The slais was also made by HKGhost.

Klaxon belongs to me and I do not belive he will make anymore appearances, that was a brief cameo just to spite Malefor.

Malefor: "I knew it! Come here! I don't care if I'm a good guy in this story! You're dead!"

Me: "AAAAAHHH! Crazy purple dragon!"

Fight scene between Aiden and the slais and the aftermath scene were made with the help of HKGhost (most credit goes to that author).

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

Aiden belongs to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 4

The gentle chitter of birds is what awoke Malefor. They sang their songs in three notes; one low then two high. It was a sound that Malefor hadn't heard for a very long time. He glanced down at his chest; it was bandaged and, taking a peak in, not completely healed.

'Must only have a limited amount of gems' Malefor thought to himself before looking around. He was in a medium sized building with no walls, but with some supporting pillars littered around the single room. There were rows and rows of beds lining the walls and in the center of the singular room were large divots that were lined with pillows and blankets. Malefor assumed that the divots were for dragons, and that the beds were for any other species. He tried to stand, but was weighted down by a heavy weight on his back. Taking a better look around, he found that Aiden was lying curled around him, like a parent would curl themselves around their child.

'I guess he was serious about that whole 'you are my kin' thing' Malefor thought to himself as he slowly extracted himself from the larger green dragon. He too had bandages, mostly around his gut, where the slais had stabbed him. There was no-one around, so Malefor thought that sneaking out would be easy. As Malefor walked out of the building, he took a deep breath and let it out. He hadn't realized how stuffy it was in there till he was outside again. Looking around again, he found himself in a medium sized village.

Malefor walked around the village a bit before he came upon the scene of three dragons at least twice his size and age beating on a young person. He couldn't quite make out what kind of animal it was, or anything else because they were wearing a long brown cloak, but the cries of pain and 'mercy' sounded like a female's.

The youngest of the trio had red scales with a blue underbelly, crimson wing membranes, teal eyes, two horns that went straight up from the back of his head, and a tail blade that looked like a tuning fork except it was extra sharp on the ends. He looked about 12 or 13. Definitely a Fire dragon despite the misleading underbelly.

The second one had red-black scales but the red stood out more, his underbelly was a yellow hue with hints of black, his horns curled back then up, his wing membranes were black. His eyes were a crimson color and his tail spike resembled a trident. He looked about...15. Probably either a Fire dragon or a Fire-Shadow dragon.

The last one of the group was huge compared to the others. His muscles were fairly large and his height was probably that of a 17-year-old dragon. His scales were a mossy green but his underbelly was a dark red, his wings were a greenish-orange. His eyes were ruby red. His horns were ram-like yet the points jutted out at least ten inches, so they made gorging enemies easier. His tail mace was the most surprising; it was on fire.

'The big guy is probably a Fire-Earth dragon.' thought Malefor as he looked around to see if he could defeat them without getting caught by them.

He then decided to chance what he was about to do. He started scraping his feet against the grass at high speeds and after a few minutes he felt a small charge build up around him and deciding to use it, he sent a thick stream of weak-leveled lightning at the red-black dragon which had enough power to send him flying into a nearby cabbage cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" yelled the vendor as the red-black dragon lay unconscious on the now ruined cart.

"Okay, now for the red one." mused Malefor quietly as he jumped onto a nearby roof and moved the gargoyle closer to the edge of building directly above the red one who was looking around cautiously after his friend was beaten so easily.

*CRASH!*

The gargoyle landed on the red one's head, knocking him out and splattering some of his teeth onto the ground. Malefor then jumped onto the back of the third one catching the dragon off guard before he was head-butted, dazing him. Malefor sent a kick to the dragon's chin catapulting him into the air and he followed him. Malefor grabbed the dragon, flipped him upside down and started spinning as they came down.

*CRASH!*

The dragon's head was buried into the ground as the rest of him went limp, but he was still alive which was signified by Malefor feeling for a pulse and finding it.

Malefor stared at the three downed bullies with a sense of satisfaction. He remembered the person that he had helped. The young dragon turned to the victim only to find that they were already on the run. "Hey!" Malefor yelled out as he started to chase the person. He saw the tip of a fluffy, creamy colored tail peaking out from the brown cloak. With a jump and a flap of his wings, Malefor landed right on the victim's tail. She let out a squeal as she faltered and fell.

"D-don't h-hurt me!" She called as she brought her arms up to cover her face.

"Why would I do that?" Malefor asked as he looked down at the female.

"D-don't you k-know who I a-am?" She asked as she slightly moved her arms out of the way so that she could see who she was talking to. "You're just a child..." She says, and Malefor notices that her left eye is green, and her right on is blue. There was something strange about her eyes, but he couldn't quite make it out, and he still couldn't see her face.

"Of course I don't know who you are, I just got here last night." Malefor stated as the female slowly got to her feet.

"Y-you are h-hurt, you s-should be at the h-healers." She says and tries to leave.

"Wait a moment, where do you think you're going?" Malefor asked as he jumped in front of the female.

"T-to find my m-mother. She is p-probably w-worried." She stuttered out as she tried to walk past Malefor. Before the young purple could try to ask again, a new voice came along.

"You have to go back to the healer's! You do not want your wound to reopen."

"My son is gone. I will find him." The second voice was much more familiar. It was Aiden's. "Crap" Both Malefor and the female squeaked at the same time. "I didn't think that he would wake up." Malefor said as he turned and started to run away.

"And I t-told my m-mother I would w-wait in the s-square." The female said as she began to run with Malefor. Before they could get any further, a crude stone wall was raised in front of them. Malefor turned around with the female. Aiden was walking towards them with a creamy colored lioness at his side. Aiden came up and grabbed the scruff of Malefor's neck, the young purple dragon curling in a ball again.

"Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Malefor complained as Aiden began to walk off.

"Wala! What happened to you?!" The lioness cried as she went to examine her daughter.  
"Take off the cloak, I want to see how you were hurt." Wala's strange eyes widened.

"B-but those t-two are s-s-still here!" Wala exclaimed.

"I don't care. I need to see what happened to you." The mother stated as she removed Wala's cloak herself. Malefor looked back at the same time and saw what she really looked like. Wala looks a bit like a boy because of the broad face that lions have, and the neck fur of a wolf resembles a mane; the neck fur is red and the rest of her is a creamy color. The fur/hair in the front of her throat is shaved off, leaving a patch of red, and has it so that only the back is thick and long, and she has that into a ponytail. Her muzzle is box like and long, it looks more like a wolf's. She has the thin limbs that female wolves do, as well as the lithe frame that a lioness has. Her fur is creamy colored with speckles of red across her body and face (freckles, more or less). Her paws are small for a lion, and pretty thin for a wolf. Her ears are rounded, with the very tips being lightly pointed. Her left eye is green, and wolf-like, while her right one is blue and cat-like.

"Aiden, look!" Malefor pointed out, hoping to distract the large green dragon and get away. He looked back, and his eyes narrowed. Turning around, Aiden dropped Malefor on his broad shoulders and walked towards the two females. The mother saw this, pushed Wala behind her and pulled out a knife. She growled as the green dragon got closer and closer. Malefor didn't have time to run away due to the up-down motions of Aiden's walking messing up his timing.

"If you touch her-" The mother never finished her threat. Aiden's tail snaked behind her, caught the cross guard of Wala's short sword, pulled it out of its sheath and tossed it into the air. He caught it by the blade and examined the crossguard. The sword was a slightly curved blade with a fang carved into the metal at the tip.

"It is of Wolvish make. How did you get this?" Aiden asked as he looked down at Wala. The young cross-breed shrunk back.

"M-my father gave it m-me." Wala stuttered.

"What clan is he from?" Aiden now asked.

"N-n-none." Wala responded. Aiden's eyes narrowed. "I see..."

Aiden then hands the sword back to Wala who hesitantly takes it and sheathes it. Aiden turns around, Malefor still on his back, and begins walking away.

"Well goodbye Wala." said Malefor waving with a smile.

"W-wait." stuttered Wala and Aiden turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"C-can I c-come with?"

Aiden turns his head to look at Malefor who shrugs.

"I don't see why not. I mean, I did take out three bullies who were picking on her." said Malefor.

"What do you mean 'took out'?" said Aiden raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...I just knocked them into unconsciousness, nothing serious...aside from a concussion on the big jerk of the three."

"And who was the big jerk?" asked Wala's mom.

"Some Earth-Fire dragon with a flaming mace for a tail blade."

"Rupture. That little...sweetie, I think you should go with them. I think things are starting to get too hectic around here."

"No harm will come to her as she travels with us." said Aiden, his expression showing he was dead-serious and Malefor shivered at the piercing gaze of his "father".

"O-okay. Bye m-mom." said Wala walking over to the two.

* * *

Near the Village Gates; 10 Minutes Later...

"Q-quick q-question; why are you so friendly to me?" asked Wala with wariness dripping in her voice.

"Well one, looks don't matter; two, being different is actually unique." said Malefor nonchalantly.

"F-fair enough."

"We need to do something about that stutter of yours."

"W-what s-stutter? I-I d-don't stutter!"

"Suuuuure you don't."

*WHAP!*

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" said Malefor holding his head after Wala punched him on the head.

*WHAP!*

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" said Malefor glaring at Aiden.

"Language. You're too young for such words." said the green dragon as picked up Malefor by the scruff of his neck, causing the purple dragon to curl into a ball.

"This is so humiliating..." muttered Malefor before he heard Wala giggling and he glares at her.

"Laugh it up while you can, fuzzball."

"W-who you c-calling a f-fuzzball?"

"I only see you fuzzy!"

"C-come h-here!"

"AAAH! DADDY, SAVE ME!" cried Malefor jumping onto Aiden's head as the wolf/lioness lunged at him.

'What have I gotten myself into?' thought Aiden.

* * *

Meanwhile; Location of the beaten bullies...

Rupture awoke with a groan as he pulled his head out of the ground followed by the groans signaling the other two waking up. The sound of a bat hitting skin repeatedly reached their ears and they turn around to see Wala's mother glaring at them.

Red dragon and red-black dragon: "HE FORCED US!"

The two pointed at Rupture who glared at them.

"Traitors." growled Rupture before he's knocked unconscious by Wala's mother.

"Who's next?"

"I already lost most of my teeth! Isn't that enough?" said the red one as he backed up in fear.

"Hmmm...I guess so. Leave Crater."

"I'm gone!" said the dragon running off.

"I'm not running." said the red-black dragon crossing his arms as he sat on his haunches.

"Oh well, fair game I guess." said Leona as she cocked the bat back.

*CRACK!*

"[High-pitched] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the red-black one (Vulcanus) in pain.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Wala belongs to HKGhost.

HKGhost also helped write the beginning scene (most of the credit goes to him for that).

Vulcanus, Crater, and Rupture belong to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs. Other authors' OCs will be listed otherwise.

Aiden and Wala belong to HKGhost.

Quick note on Wala: She usually wears a pale yellow tunic that goes down to her knees and is tied off at the waist with a brown braided belt, and usually goes bare-footed. She has the short sword on the belt and around her neck she has a leather choker that has a medallion in the shape of a curling wave on it.

* * *

Chapter 5

Two Weeks After Wala joins the group; Jungle...

The trio were currently making their way through a dense jungle with Malefor and Aiden hacking away at the thick ferns and vines in their way.

"Okay that's it. This is taking too long." said Malefor as he inhaled and prepared to spit out a fireball only to have Aiden clamp his mouth shut followed by a muffled explosion and then smoke rising from his nostrils.

"What...*cough, cough*...was...*cough, cough*...that for?" said Malefor trying to clear his throat of ash.

"You'd start a forest fire by using your Fire element." said Aiden.

Suddenly branches overhead snap followed by a familiar figure falling out of the trees with a "Oof!".

"Oh no. Not him again!" said Malefor face-palming.

"What's wrong with me being here? I haven't done anything wrong!" said the masked man crossing his arms and pouting behind his blue-green mask.

"You blew yourself up!"

"So? It happens all the time!"

"Just get out of here before I knock you three feet underground."

"HA! As if a runt like you could hurt me!"

"I might not be able to, but he might." said Malefor pointing behind him at Aiden who glared at the man.

"EEEP! Scary Earth Dragon! RUN!" screamed the man phasing through the vines as he ran off.

"What kind of friends do you have?" said Aiden looking at Malefor with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call that idiot a friend..." muttered Malefor, "So how do we get through these vines without setting the whole jungle on fire?"

"We cut through them." said Aiden.

"You're kidding right?"

"I don't joke much."

"Yippee..." said Malefor sarcastically as he began cutting through the vines again and then he looked towards Wala.

"Feel free to help us at anytime..."

"Oh! S-sorry." said Wala as she hesitantly drew her short sword and started hacking at the vines with the two dragons.

* * *

Two Hours Later...

The vines are cut through and Malefor flops to the ground in front of a river as the other two walk over to the river.

"How can vines be that thick?" asked Malefor as he got up and got a drink.

"Wildlife is like that." said Aiden.

"Yeah, well I don't like it...*gasp*...FISH!"

*SPLASH!*

The two look on in shock as Malefor wrestles with a 10 foot catfish before he drags the fish on shore and then rips open its throat from the inside, slowly causing it to drown on its own blood.

"D-d-did you have to b-be so b-brutal?" asked Wala a little shocked and Malefor looks thoughtful before he looks upset.

"I guess I could have crushed its head for a quicker death..." said the purple dragon solemnly, "Well...time to eat!"

Malefor opens his jaws and prepares to eat the fish but instead of the fish, he eats dirt as Aiden pulls it away from him.

"Isn't this a little big for you?" said Aiden.

"Give me my fish! Give it to me! GIMME!" cried Malefor jumping for the fish which is just out of his reach.

(Malefor is only five years old now, both physically and mentally but he still has his combat experience and memories)

"Shouldn't you share?"

"No! My fish! I caught it! It is mine!"

Malefor then inhales and let's loose an Ice Breath which freezes Aiden to the spot and Malefor removes his fish from Aiden's grip before he walks over to a sun-heated rock and starts eating it. After a few seconds Aiden busts out of his icy prison and glares at his adopted son. Malefor notices the glare and he pulls his fish closer to him and lets out a childish hiss before the fish is suddenly pulled out of his claws by Wala who climbs up a nearby tree and sits on a thick branch.

"MY FISH! GIVE IT BACK!"

Wala uses her sword to cut off the head and she throws the decapitated head at Malefor's face where it collides with a 'splat!'. He lets it slide off before he glares at her as she smirks.

"Fine! I'll get a new fish!" said Malefor pouting as he walked back to the river.

Malefor comes back 5 minutes later with a medium-sized perch but he's still pouting and he eats his new fish but with less happiness.

* * *

Several Weeks Later; Mountain Region...

The trio are walking through a thick blizzard before a metal gate rises up behind them and Apes dressed in polar bear skin jump up in front of them.

"Trespassers! Kill them!" yelled the Ape Commander.

Aiden gets into a stance followed by Malefor and Wala draws her short sword.

'This can't end good...' thought Malefor as he noticed Apes with crossbows on ledges above them.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon who made a cameo last chapter.

Wala and Aiden belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 6: Separation

*Swords Clashing*

*Pained Ape Scream*

*Blood splattering on Snow*

*Explosion*

*CRASH*

Aiden and Malefor collapsed to the ground as the cave they managed to get into had its entrance collapse behind them, light being created by glowing blue crystals in the cave walls. Malefor weakly got to his feet and looked around but then he noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Wala?" said Malefor looking around in a panic.

"Oh crap." muttered Aiden eyeing the collapsed entrance.

"No, no, no! Wala!" said Malefor charging shoulder first into the rocks as he tried to push the boulders out of the way.

"Malefor, there's nothing you can do." said Aiden calmly.

"B-but there has to be...she was my first friend...in years..." said Malefor as tears streamed down his face.

"We'll...look for here in the morning. Get some rest son." said Aiden curling up and falling asleep.

Malefor looked at the blocked entrance one last time before he curled up under Aiden's head and went to sleep. Malefor wouldn't get a good night's sleep though due to his mind making a whole ton of bad scenarios in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile; Outside the cave...

"Hey boss! We found one of dem Ape camps. Looks like they took a beatin'. Very few soldiers guardin' the place." said a green ogre-like creature wearing polar bear skin.

"They've been encroachin' on our turf long enough! Let's teach dem a lesson!" said the 'boss' who looked like a cross between a bulldozer and his kind.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed the war band as they charged the weakened camp.

*Gun fire*

*Clashing Metal*

*Screams of dying Apes*

*Blood splattering Snow*

After a fairly short and incredibly one-sided battle, the second-in-command of the war band runs up to his commander.

"Hey boss! We found somebody in a cage. She's a bit nervous around us but overall she's fine. A little beat up, nothin' serious though."

"Take her with. We're leavin'."

The only signs of the group being there are their footprints which are covered up by the approaching snowstorm.

* * *

Next morning...

The rocks blocking the entrance to the cave were pushed away as Aiden walked out followed by a panicking Malefor and the two gaped at the carnage of the Ape camp.

"No way Wala did this..." muttered Malefor looking at the mutilated bodies of the Apes, the strong stench of blood filling his nostrils causing him to gag.

Aiden walked over to a corpse of an Ape Captain and wrenched the axe stuck in the brute's head out and looked it over. The handle was made of Ironwood and the blade was crudely made yet very sharp and quite deadly. Aiden then scanned the battlefield and found no sign of Wala's body, just dead and dead and more dead Apes.

"I think whoever or whatever came through here spared Wala." said Aiden looking around.

"You don't know that! They could have taken her as a slave, a trophy, something to kill later...AH! I need time to think!" said Malefor before he created an Ice Dome around himself.

'Okay, okay. Calm down Malefor, no need to panic and definitely no need to go crazy right here. Okay, chances are Wala's alive...I hope she's okay...wherever she is.' thought Malefor calming himself down and melting the Ice Dome with his Fire breath.

"Dad, let's look for her." said Malefor looking around, "And I'd like to get out of here before I lose my lunch."

"Very well. Come." said Aiden and Malefor walked over and was picked up by the scruff of his neck, not complaining for once and put onto the green dragon's back.

The two then began the search but after five weeks they had to stop despite Malefor's protests.

* * *

Meanwhile; Unknown Camp...

"Hey! Give me that back!" yelled one of the ogre-like creatures as he attacked another over a piece of bread.

Soon most of the ogre-like creatures are fighting each other, some using their weapons, some not. Tables and chairs are broken as the ogre-like creatures fight. Knives, axes, swords, and bottles fly overhead.

*Glass shatters*

"EEP!" squeaked Wala as she ducked under an axe that wasn't intended for her as it embedded itself in the wall behind her.

"Sorry!"

"H-how l-long do I h-have to b-be h-here?" asked Wala hesitantly towards the apparent leader of these creatures.

"Only till we leave dese mountains. After that you can go wherever while we give the Apes a good stompin'." said the leader.

"H-how long b-before w-we leave the m-mountains?"

"About five weeks or so."

Wala's expression changes from nervousness to horror and she slumps over as a dark cloud forms over her.

'I'm doomed.' thought Wala sadly.

* * *

With Malefor and Aiden; Five Weeks Later; Twilight Forest...

Malefor looked around at the forest in awe before he sighed quietly.

'This place is so beautiful and I wanted to destroy the world? At least this time I won't go power crazy and try to fulfill that crazy prophecy about purple dragons. What a bunch of hooey!' thought Malefor before he's lifted up by the scruff of his neck and placed over the edge of the lake.

"What are doing?" asked Malefor eyeing his dad carefully.

"We've been wondering around for a while. You need a bath." said Aiden but he soon regretted saying those words because the next thing he knew Malefor was clinging to his head.

"No! I don't need a bath!" said Malefor clinging tightly to the Earth dragon's head.

"You will get in the water."

"NEVER!"

Malefor jumped off his dad's head tried to run only to have his hind leg grabbed by the bigger dragon's tail and pulled back before he's thrown into the water.

*SPLASH*

Malefor breached the surface of the water and glared at Aiden.

"I hate you." said Malefor jokingly as he pouted.

"Sure you do." said Aiden backing up and it took Malefor a second to realize what the Earth dragon was going to do and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh crap..." muttered the purple dragon as Aiden charged and then jumped.

* HUGE SPLASH!*

Malefor was hanging upside down from a tree and then he heard laughter and saw the masked man laughing at him from another tree.

"Aiden, five o'clock!" said Malefor and the masked man was sent flying after he was hit with an Earth Shot.

"You jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkk!" screamed the masked man as he disappeared over the horizon.

"There. That makes up for the unwanted bath." said Malefor with a smirk before the branch broke and he plummeted into a puddle of mud.

"OH COME ON! I JUST GOT CLEAN!" yelled Malefor as Aiden dragged him back to the water.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Can anyone guess what species saved Wala? I gave very subtle hints as to who they are.


	7. Three Years Later

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon who made a cameo last chapter.

Wala and Aiden belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 7

Three Years Later...

Malefor sighed as he listened to the instructor, your average Electric Dragon, yammer on and on about the different elements and how it takes years and years to master said elements and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

'Honestly, why did I let dad talk me into this?' thought Malefor as he tapped a claw on the stone floor.

"So which one of you would like to show, perform, display..." said the instructor.

Entire Class: "WE GET IT!"

"Sorry. Who would like to show us their element?"

"I'll go first I guess..." said Malefor extending his paw and a ball of flame ignited into existence in it.

"Well that's interesting. Now who's..." "I'm not done yet."

Sparks of electricity begin to fly off his paw as a blue and chilly mist surrounds him and loose pebbles form into small sculptures in front of him, followed by a strong gale filling the room as it threw small amounts of dust everywhere.

'Never knew I had Wind as an element...' thought Malefor to himself as everybody's mouths dropped.

"Class is now dismissed while I faint from shock." said the instructor...

*THUD!*

...before he went unconscious.

*THUD x15*

Malefor sweat-drops as everyone in the room is now unconscious.

'Is it really that shocking?' thought Malefor.

* * *

8 Hours Later; Large Hut outside Academy...

Malefor entered the hut that he and Aiden had built and laid down on the grassy mat that was his and sighed.

"So what was today like?" said Aiden walking in.

"Well, kind of annoying when everybody faints over somebody having five elements..." "You have five elements?"

"Don't interrupt dad. Like I said, everybody fainted like it was some big shock when half of the students have at least two!"

"Since when did you have five elements?"

"I just learned my fifth element is Wind, which helps with flying. Also the Guardians offered to train me but I refused."

"Why?"

'Because I don't want to go power mad and become the evil corrupt being I was last time.' thought Malefor to himself before he answered, "I have my reasons. Besides, I miss walking around forests and jungles. I don't like it here. Can we leave now?"

Aiden shrugs and the two walk out of the hut before Malefor creates an Earth Wall to block the entrance.

"Oh don't feel bad dad. Just because you can't use your Earth element that well doesn't mean I think any less of you." said Malefor jokingly as he walked by Aiden with a smirk.

"Overconfident twerp." muttered Aiden to himself.

Suddenly two familiar shadows passed overhead and Malefor looked up and then he turned towards Aiden.

"Uh, could you go on ahead? I'll catch up."

"Why?"

"I have somebody I need to talk to."

Aiden nods and walks ahead and once he's gone two familiar dragons land to Malefor's left and he turns to see Spyro and Cynder.

"Hello Spyro, Cynder." said Malefor calmly meeting their gazes with his sapphire eyes.

"Who are you?" said Cynder narrowing her eyes.

"Is it really that hard to tell who I am? What is my horns, my eyes, or my general appearance that makes it hard?" said Malefor as he felt his horns before he shrugged.

Spyro opened his mouth but... "Don't you dare say a word Spyro. Let her guess who I am you purple whelp...well...I guess I'm the whelp now but you get my point!"

"Wait. You're Malefor?" said Cynder.

"Yes, Cynder I am."

Cynder approaches menacingly but Malefor stands his ground as she raises a paw, claws at the ready.

"You know there are two ways that could be a big mistake. One, we're in front of the Academy and somebody attacking an eight-year-old dragon who has done nothing could be very bad for you and two, upon me crying out in pain my adoptive father will come rushing to my aid and I really don't think you'd like to fight him."

"Who are you? You're not the Malefor we know." said Cynder narrowing her eyes as she lowered her paw.

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be training with Guardians at this time?" said Spyro looking thoughtful.

"I turned down their offer of training. Another thing, like I said Spyro, I'm going to change things for the better." said Malefor turning around and walking towards the forest.

"And for what its worth Cynder, I'm sorry for all the misery I caused you."

With that Malefor disappeared into the forest leaving two former enemies shocked beyond belief.

After a few minutes of walking Malefor met up with Aiden and the two continued walking before Malefor jumped on Aiden's back shocking the bigger dragon.

"Why are you on my back?" said Aiden eyeing the eight-year-old.

"I like riding your back. Its a habit now." was Malefor's reply as he smiled.

"You're too big now."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done it for two years."

" *sigh* Never mind."

After walking a ways the duo come to a three-way path; one leading east, west, and north and a big tree on the west path.

"Which way?" said Malefor looking at the different paths before a clinking noise reach their ears and they look up in the tree and see the same masked man juggling grenades one-handed.

"Don't go east or west unless you want to fight Apes." said the man eye-smiling as he kept juggling them.

"You again! Why do you keep following us?!" yelled Malefor.

"Following you? No, it's the other way; you keep following me. Hah ha hah ha."

"Why shouldn't we go east or west?" asked Aiden.

"Ape camp, I forgot if it was to the east or west, that's why I said don't go either. Head north, you'll find an excellent hunting area there."

"And how would you know?" said Malefor before his eyes widen as a tail slithers out from under the man's cloak and the metal tip forms a hand as it strokes his chin.

"I've been there. I'd hurry up, Orks have been sighted in the area and sometimes...they're not the most friendly...hah ha hah ha." said man before he disappeared in black mist causing both dragons to shiver.

"We both agree that's creepy?" said Malefor and Aiden nods.

"Hurry up ya lot! We can't be lettin' dem Apes encroach on our turf! Pick up da pace!" came an Ork's voice and the two bolted down the north path.

* * *

1 Hour Later...

Like the man said, they came upon a huge hunting ground and the two stopped there for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile; Ape Camp...

"We had a deal Apey but do ya keep yer word? Nooooo, ya go and try to kill ol' Bluddflag. Too bad ya didn't think things through..." said the Ork war boss as he snapped the Ape Commader's neck and took the guy's helmet.

"Dis weren't a total loss though..."

Bluddflag walked away from the corpse and looked over the ruins of the (western) Ape Camp.

"Alright boyz, take whatever dey have and kill da rest!"

*Gunfire*

*Screams of Dying Apes*

*Dragons Roar*

"Uh oh! Time to get out of here! Retreat boyz, grab what ya can!"

Within five minutes the ruined camp is deserted as five armored dragons land and the look around before they spot a Gretchin trying to remove his knife from an Ape's chest and the Ork notices the dragons.

"Oh zog." curses the Ork before his head is blown off and the dragons look to see Bluddflag's retreating figure, the Double Shoota he's wielding smoking.

"How are we going to explain this to the council?" said the a white dragon in blue armor to his commander.

"I...don't know...give me some time." said the leader, a young yet familiar fire dragon.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Can anybody guess who the fire dragon is?

Also, sorry for the time skip, I couldn't think of anything else for when Malefor was five so I jumped to where he was eight.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon who made a cameo last chapter.

Wala and Aiden belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 8

Malefor awoke early the next morning and stretched before he walked away from Aiden and looked around, noticing the grazing deer. He fired a narrow stream of lightning at the closest one, shocking it to death, which was very quick considering it was old.

"There, quick and mildly painless." said Malefor as he broke the creature's neck for extra measures and began eating the deer.

When he had almost finished his meal, he heard grunting.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID DEER!" came a gruff voice before green fire was seen and Malefor sweat-dropped.

'The guy's gonna chase away all the prey...' thought Malefor before he walked over the hill and he saw an angry red-green scaled eight-year-old dragon glaring at the figure of a running deer.

"Stupid creatures! Can't hold still..." muttered the dragon.

"You know you're supposed to ambush the deer not blow fire at them, thus scaring away 90% of the herds." said Malefor calmly.

"Oh mind your own business smart guy!" snapped the dragon turning towards Malefor with an angry glare.

The dragon had two horns that curved up then back and down, red-green scales with a yellow underbelly, white wing membranes, and a grey serrated tail blade. The dragon's eyes were crimson.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Scourge. Yours?"

"Malefor."

"We both have weird names. Huh, how strange. Maybe I'll take your advice...whelp."

"WHO YOU CALLING A WHELP?! I HAVEN'T HIT MY GROWTH SPURT YET JERK!"

"Hah. Temper, temper. Look at your paws."

Malefor's face contorted into a confused expression before he looked down and it turned to horror as he saw black smoke climbing up his paws before the smoke slowly vanished.

"Be careful with your emotions. It could destroy you." said Scourge walking away with a smirk.

"Hey wait. Who are you?" said Malefor getting in front of the dragon.

"Just someone who knows darkness too well." said Scourge as black smoke covered him and his eyes glowed like lanterns and Malefor took a step back.

"[Distorted] Oh, don't worry. I have control over my darkness but you...don't. Word of advice, learn how to control it, it is possible. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving." said Scourge before he returned to normal and walked away into the forest leaving Malefor to think things over before he walked back to his meal, chasing away small scavengers unaware of Scourge watching him from the trees.

"I can't believe this disguise worked..." muttered Scourge to himself as he grew older, four extra horns grew on the back of his head, and his scales changed color.

"I think though I helped him out..." mused the blue-green dragon to himself before the branch snapped under him and he fell to the ground face-first causing a huge crash sound.

"You alright?" said Malefor eyeing his direction as a chunk of bloody red meat hung from his jaws.

"Uh...yeah...I just hit a rock...nothing serious!" said the blue-green dragon changing his voice to that of Scourge's before he disappeared in black mist. Malefor shrugged before he swallowed the meat and continued eating. A while later, once the carcass was half gone, Aiden walked over as Malefor picked his teeth with a claw.

"Where do we go now?" said Aiden as he began eating the remains of the deer.

"Hidden Pond. There's somebody there who can...help me with something." said Malefor looking thoughtful on what to say to his adoptive father.

"What is it, you need help with?"

"I...can't tell you..."

"You're too secretive..."

"And you're too quiet..."

"Touché. So when are we going?"

"Today. We head east. But there is one small problem..."

"What's the problem?"

"The guy's an Ape."

Silence reins throughout the area before...

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" yelled Aiden causing a small earthquake.

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

Malefor entered the lake surrounded by a dense forest, which made it impossible for Aiden to enter and so the green dragon stayed behind. Malefor looked around at the beauty of the place before he remember what he came for.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" said Malefor looking around before a baboon with a bamboo staff dropped down in front of him.

"Rico is here! This is Rico's place. How can I help you Malefor?" said the baboon with a smile.

(Author's Notes: Rico looks like Raifiki from The Lion King, except older.)

"H-how do you know my name?" asked Malefor, his eye twitching nervously.

"I know lots of things. For instance, you're trying to change your future for the better."

Malefor paled.

"Don't worry. I not tell anyone of your plans. Now then, you want to control your darkness so it doesn't control you?"

Malefor nodded slowly.

"Okay! First question: What is my staff made from?" said Rico hanging upside down from the tree.

"Uh...wood?" said Malefor raising an eyebrow.

*THUNK!*

Malefor clutched his now bruised head after Rico smacked him upside the head with said staff.

"WRONG! It not wood, it bamboo! Now what is it?"

"Wood."

*THUNK!*

"Incorrect! Try again!"

"Wood."

*THUNK!*

Malefor was starting to get mad and so black smoke began crawling up his scales before...

*THUNK!*

"Control the darkness or you get bump on the head!"

"HOW CAN I F**KING DO THAT WHEN YOU SMACK ME UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A WOODEN STAFF?!"

*THUNK!*

"Language! And like Rico said; it bamboo, not wood!"

*THUNK!*

'What have I gotten myself into?' thought Malefor as he had to endure the torture for twenty weeks before he gained control over the darkness still in his soul. During the whole time, a certain blue-green masked man was laughing his head off.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I own "Scourge", the blue-green masked man, and "Rico".

Rico's design here is half mine and the other half belongs to Naughty Dog. If you've read my earlier stories you'll know why.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I own nothing except the blue-green masked man, "Scourge", and part of Rico's design.

Aiden and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 9: Twenty Years Later

Malefor was now a full grown adult, yet he looked nowhere near as evil as he did before but he still looked intimating. He now had three pairs of horns, his main pair had a slight curve to them now as the other two pairs went straight up, his claws were razor sharp and the tips of his wing membranes had a slight razor edge to them, and his tail blade looked like a three-pronged kunai. His height was the same as it was before when he was fully grown, give or take a few inches and his sapphire eyes shined brightly in the morning light. He sighed as he looked to the western horizon and saw the mountain that originally was named after him but now...it belonged to somebody else.

'Somebody was corrupted in my place...' thought Malefor sadly before he turned his attention back to the Apes in front of him. Rearing onto his hind legs he starts spinning until an Ice Tornado surrounds him and any Apes caught in it are frozen solid before another dragon smashes the frozen Apes. Suddenly one of the dragons fighting by Malefor's side cries out in pain as a spear pierces his shoulder and he falls and the surrounding Apes start stabbing into the dragon with their swords until he is dead.

Malefor looks on as Apes begin to outnumber them twenty to one. Suddenly a heavy net is thrown onto Malefor and he struggles to get free of the bothersome thing but his struggles are in vain as an Ape Captain advances, his war hammer held high. Malefor glares at him without an inch of fear.

"Die dragon!" yells the Ape before a short sword embeds itself in the Ape's throat, spraying blood everywhere, followed by the owner jumping over Malefor and ripping the sword out as the figure raked her claws across his face, taking an eye. The Ape falls as the figure cuts the net apart and Malefor gets up before he sends his tail into an Ape's face as the creature tried to get the jump on his savior.

"Introductions later, kill Apes now." said the figure as she turned around and slit an Ape's throat. Green energy covered Malefor's paws before he slammed them into the ground and Earth Spikes erupted from the ground, impaling fifteen Apes but more kept coming until the two are cut off and surrounded.

"Shit! We're surrounded!" cursed Malefor as the purple dragon and the female went back to back as the Apes advanced.

*Roar of engines*

Suddenly from over a nearby hill came Warbikes followed by bigger Ork vehicles, mainly one being an Ork transport.

"Get da Apes!" yelled an Ape Shoota Boy as he open fired.

Orks began charging the Apes as the latter began backing away. An Ape Commander tripped and fell onto his rump yet his hand bumped a Plasma Pistol and he picked it up.

"HA!" said the Ape before a large tooth was shoved into the barrel.

"Ya shouldn't play with gunz." said Bluddflag towering over the Ape.

"Oh, okay." said the Ape handing the overloading gun to Bluddflag.

"Thank ya. Oh! I just remembad! It's yer birthday, happy birthday!" said Bluddflag tossing the gun back to the Ape.

"Merry Christmas!"

"It ain't Christmas!"

"Happy Hanukkah!"

"It ain't Hanukkah!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yer potata!"

"Your potato!"

"Yers!"

"Yours!"

(At this point everyone is a safe distance from the two)

"Tree potata!"

"Four potato!"

"Five potata!"

"Six potato!"

"Six potataes more!"

"My..."

"...modda..."

"...told..."

"...me..."

"...you..."

"...ar..."

"...it..." said the Ape his ears drooping.

"HA! I win!" said Bluddflag as he held the now giant Plasma Pistol as it began glowing blue.

*EXPLOSION!*

Debris and dust are thrown from the blue cloud and once it clears, the Ape is nothing but a charred skeleton and Bluddflag gets up, dazed.

"It takes more dan dat to kill an Ork. *Groans*" said Bluddflag before he fell over unconscious.

" *Chuckles* Same old Bluddflag." said the female as she removed her leather helmet and Malefor's mouth dropped.

"W-Wala?" said Malefor shocked and the wolf/lioness turned towards him, confusion on her face.

"Do I know you?"

Wala is much taller, and looks much, much more feminine. She is more filled out and curved. Most of the speckles on her body and face faded away, but the remaining turned into streaks of red. The ones around her face are especially attractive. Wala's body is now proportionate to her broad face, so it no longer seems to be broad. In fact, it could be considered narrow. The baby fat seemed to disappear from her face, so it is nice and angular. The fur on her neck wasn't shaved like usual; and it no longer resembled a mane. It now looked more like a red scarf that was wrapped around her neck. Her limbs grew in proportion to her body, but her fingers are still slim and long. The fur on the back of her head is long and braided. Her muzzle has narrowed a bit, and looks even more like a wolf's. The points on the top of her head are a bit bigger, but her ears are still rounded. Currently she is wearing leather armor that covers most of her body but allows easy movement.

"Y-you don't r-recognize me?" said Malefor as tears began to form in his sapphire eyes.

Wala tilted her head to the left in confusion before her eyes widen as the purple dragon grabs her and pulls her into a hug as tears flow freely from his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm such a horrid friend! I should have kept looking! You have no idea how miserable I was!" said Malefor, not caring about his emotions being out for the world to see. Wala's eyes still show confusion before realization fills them.

"Malefor?!"

Malefor breaks the hug and nods.

"What happened to you? I mean, sure growth spurts are normal when aging, but you're pretty much a giant!"

"War can do that to you. Another thing, how do you know this Ork?"

"He and his war band saved me unlike somebody I know."

"Hey! I searched for you for five weeks, I didn't eat or drink during that whole time which is surprising because I should of died from dehydration...anyway, I was crushed and hurt because I thought I lost the only friend I ever had...you have no idea what it was like thinking something bad happened to you..."

"Okay, sorry. I guess seeing you two running away from the Apes while leaving me to fight for myself was...misleading..."

"We thought you were right behind us."

"I got cut off."

"Well, glad to see my friend is okay. One thing that confuses though..."

"What?"

"Why are Orks helping us?"

Suddenly the blue-green mask wearing man appears in a puff of smoke and gives a two-fingered wave with an eye-smile.

"I believe I can answer that." said Klaxon.

"Quit following me..." growled Malefor.

"I'm in this war too you know." said Klaxon crossing his arms before a hand is placed on his shoulder and a dragon's head with brownish-gold fur and scales leans down, red eyes looking at the masked man.

"Quit with the games gramps." growled the new dragon.

"NGH! Sorry, Klaww. Hah ha hah, I'll get straight to the point."

Wala and Malefor take steps away from "Klaww" as his demonic red eye, cybernetic left eye and three scars give them the creeps and he smiles, causing them to shiver.

"Fear is so much fun to put into people's hearts." said Klaww, his eyes gleaming before a fist hits him over the head.

"Knock it off runt!" said a bigger dragon as Klaww nursed his skull.

"Walnut-brain!"

"CAN YOU TWO LET ME EXPLAIN WHY THE ORKS ARE HELPING?!" yelled Klaxon at the two siblings.

Klaww and Fang: "Sorry."

* * *

_+Flashback; Day Before; Dragon Council's Location+_

_"So why should me and my boyz help ya out?" said Bluddflag crossing his arms._

_"You'll be able to fight the enemy on the front lines."_

_"Let me fink..."_

_Suddenly the masked man appears next to the Fire Councilman and whispers something in his ear._

_"What? The guy would help for something like that? Are you kidding?" said the Councilman to the masked man._

_"What ya talkin' bout? Ya plannin' to kill Bluddflag?" said Bluddflag._

_"No. We've added...something to the deal."_

_"What this extra somefing?"_

_"Councliman Dirke's hat."_

_"WHAT?! I'm not giving up this hat for some kind of deal from these Orks!" said Dirke as he glared at the Fire Councilman. Dirke is the Earth Councilman, so technically your basic Earth Dragon. His hat looks like Barbossa's from Pirates of the Caribbean._

_"Would you prefer him killing you for it because you couldn't keep your deal?" said the masked man leaning against the nearby wall and Dirke pales at the idea before he removes the hat as Bluddflag outstretches his giant hand with a gleam of joy in his eyes._

_"Fine. Take the hat." said Dirke throwing it at Bluddflag who caught it easily._

_"Okay. We Orkz will help ya out, but nobody tellz Orkz what to do, got it?" said Bluddflag and the Council nods._

_Bluddflag turns around and walks out and all the council members turn towards the masked man._

_"How'd you know he liked the hat?" said the Fire Councilman._

_"The way he occasional glanced at it." replied the masked man shrugging._

_"How'd you know he'd agree to help us?" said Dirke._

_"A certain friend of mine is very specialized in Orks."_

_"Who is this 'friend'?"_

_"Alex the Chaos Dragon."_

_+END FLASHBACK+_

* * *

"So that's why the Orks are helping? Over a hat?" said Malefor as his eye twitches.

"Yep." said Klaxon nodding.

"So who are the two fighting dragons behind you?"

"Those are my grandkids. FANG, KLAWW! KNOCK IT OFF!" said Klaxon to the two bickering brothers.

"He started it!" said Klaww pointing at Fang.

Klaww had brownish-gold fur and scales and black stripes running down his back with an orange underbelly, demonic red eyes, and three horns that curved back and down, and his tail didn't have a tail blade instead it was tuft of fluffy fur.

"You're the one whose become sadistic!" said Fang.

Fang is a giant who could easily tower over Terrador; he has gold scales and fur along with a tan underbelly, a fuzzy tail like his younger brother but it was black, gold eyes, and a thick black mane around his neck along with a goatee on his chin. His left eye was also a three tomoed Sharingan (1).

"Apes Incomin'!" yelled an Ork Slugga Boy.

"We continue this later. Drive Ape backs for now." said Klaxon and the rest nod and form a line behind the barricades the Orks cobbled together.

Bluddflag gets up and pulls out his Double Shoota as Apes begin charging.

"Fire!" yelled Bluddflag and Orks with guns open fire.

Suddenly Fang is covered completely in Ice and looks like an Ice Golem as he advances on the Apes and begins attacking them with Ice-based attacks; Ice Spikes, Ice Spike Balls, Blizzards, etc.

Malefor unleashes torrents of super-heated fireballs at the advancing Apes, incinerating many.

Red-black lightning from Klaww fried many Apes but soon the group had to go into melee battle with the Apes.

*Clashing Steel*

*Gun Fire*

*Cries of Dying Apes*

*Explosions*

*Blood Splattering*

*Roaring Flames*

* * *

END CHAPTER

The Corrupted Dragon who took Malefor's place will be revealed later.

(1) If you read one of my earlier stories, you'll know why Fang has a Sharingan.

I own Klaxon, Klaww, and Fang.

Alex the Chaos Dragon belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Klaww, and Fang.

Aiden and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 10

*Gunfire*

*Cries of Dying Apes*

*Clashing Steel*

The seven dragons, Ork army, and wolf/lioness, and the masked man were coming under heavy attack by the Apes as they tried to hold a line. Suddenly Orks with rockets strapped to their backs flew overhead.

"Kamikaze Stormboyz incomin'!" yelled Bluddflag shielding his face as the stormboyz flew directly into the ground causing their rockets to explode, killing them and taking a few Apes with them.

An Ape Lackey charges Bluddflag and all the Ork war boss does is lift up his foot and...

*SCRUNCH!*

"Ewwwwwww! I stepped on somefing!" said Bluddflag wiping his foot on the grass before he returned to shooting Apes left and right.

Ice Spikes erupted underneath a group of five Apes, impaling them and then red-black lightning struck another group of twelve Apes turning them into charcoal. Klaww clutched his shoulder as smoke began rising from his scales and fur and he looked pained.

"I'm sorry. I'm out until I can replenish the Ice on my fur." said the Tiger/Dragon Hybrid before he disappeared in red-black mist.

"Why'd he leave?" said Malefor before he fired a beam of electricity at an Ape, paralyzing it before another dragon ripped it in half.

"He...has a weakness to sunlight...probably my doing..." said Fang before he crushed an Ape in his Ice-covered hands.

Suddenly a black blur shot by the defenders and rammed a sword into an Ape's chest before the figure kicked a spear into his hands and rammed it into the Ape's head behind him. The figure is a black furred wolf with white spots on his back, he has green eyes and a grey tail. He is wearing light metal armor that allows easy movement and provides mild protection from enemy attacks. A double-bladed axe is strapped to his back but he is not very muscular. Both blades on the axe look like the head of a bearded ax, and the handle was small enough to be easily used with one hand with a fang carved into both blades.

The wolf then grabbed the handle of his axe and swung in a 360 degree arc, decapitating all Apes within its reach.

"RETREAT!" yelled an Ape Commander and the surviving Ape forces began running away.

"Get back here ya pansies! Fight like an Ork!" said Bluddflag throwing a "stikky stikk bomb" (Plasma Grenade) at the retreating Apes.

*EXPLOSION*

"HA! That showed dem!" said Bluddflag holstering his weapon as the wolf put the axe back in its strap.

"How can ya even lift dat fing? It's huge and you're just a scrawny wittle fing." said Bluddflag at the wolf.

"Okay then, let's who's stronger; me or you. Arm-wrestling." said wolf.

"HA! Like ya could beat an Ork. Yer on!"

The two head over to a stump, sit around it and lock hands.

"3, 2, 1...go!" said the wolf...

*EXPLOSION*

When the dust cleared Bluddflag was seen lying in a crater as stars fluttered around his head and his eyes had a dazed look to them.

"Wha happen?" said Bluddflag.

"Appearances can be deceiving." said the wolf with a smirk.

"An Ork lost...to a wolf? Alex won't believe this..." muttered Klaxon before he fainted from shock, Klaww and Fang's mouths were open in shock. Malefor had an eye twitch as his mouth hung open in shock before he looked at the laughing Wala.

"You know this guy?" said Malefor pointing at the wolf who dusted himself off as he walked over.

"Yep." replied Wala as she calmed down.

"Hey Bluddflag, can you deal with any Apes that come here?" asked Klaxon getting up.

"Ya can't boss Orkz around!" said Bluddflag crossing his arms.

"Oh no?" said Klaxon removing his cloak and mask to reveal black dreadlocks, six scars on his face (one on the right and left eyes, and four on the left facial cheek), dragon wings, six Cynder-like horns on the back of his head, dragon tail, and blue jeans with blue-green scaled skin.

*CRACK!*

Klaxon's skull seemed to split in half without breaking.

"Look away!" said Fang covering his eyes and everyone else did so except Bluddflag.

*FLESH RIPPING, SCREECH!*

When everyone looked again, Klaxon was wearing his mask and cloak again while Bluddflag was pure white.

"W-We'll deal wif any A-Apes d-dat come by." said the War boss before he walked away.

"Well, let's head back to camp." said Klaxon eye-smiling.

"What'd you do?" said Malefor looking at the Ork war boss.

"You don't want to know." said Fang and Klaxon at the same time.

* * *

1 Hour Later; Dragon Allied Camp; Wala's hut...

"So how did you two met?" asked Malefor as he applied a red crystal to his left foreleg.

"Well..." said Wala looking thoughtful as she leaned back in a chair, the black furred wolf sitting on a spire-like wooden spike in the center of the room (imagine the Spire Jump from the Sly Cooper series). Wala was now wearing a pair of brown gauchos and a white blouse that she leaves un-tucked. She also has a brown leather duster that she leaves open. The choker that she used to have is now gone, and replaced with a silver necklace that has a turquoise gem at the end.

* * *

_+FLASHBACK+_

_Wala sighed as she used the cold water to refresh herself and drink. She sat in a frosty area, right by a river that sprouted from an ice flow with a large rock by the side of it. She sighed as she looked off to the east, off to the tribe of Orks that she had been traveling with for the past ten years. They had been complaining about something keeping them up, so she volunteered to find it and stop it. She took a quick glance down herself. Now at the age of seventeen, she had become much taller. She had gotten new clothes, a leather vest with a wool undershirt and a pair of leather breeches. Not only that, but the speckles across her body begun to fade, some of them turning into streaks of red. Her ears pricked as she heard the strangest thing, singing._

_**"~Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze.~"** That short song phrase was one that her mother would always sing to her after she had been bullied. The voice was a male's and a deep one, but it still rang with youth. Wala couldn't help but respond._

_**"~It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata~"** Wala called back. There was a shuffling sound, and a furry black head popped up from behind the rock._

_"Who, and what, are you?" He asked as he stared at Wala. Wala felt her nervousness welling up. "S-shut up!" She snapped back to the black furred head._

_"Hey, there is no need to be rude." He said as he jumped to the top of the rock and slid down it, letting him land right in front of Wala. She jumped back and turned her head down, not wanting to see what she was. "And that includes not looking me in the eyes." The boy asked her as he quickly took her chin in his paw and lifted her face so that he could look her in the eyes. She saw him look at her strange eyes more curiously. She didn't stop him; only let her hand drop to her short sword, ready to defend herself. He stepped back and shook his head as he chuckled._

_"Those are some pretty neat eyes. Hey! I have a nickname for you; Neat Eyes." The boy stated as he smiled at her. Wala was shocked. The only other person that had reacted when they met her was Malefor. She now took time to actually look at the boy. He was a black wolf with green eyes, only appearing to be a year or so older then herself. He wore a dark grey and sleeveless tunic with a pair of black pants. Strapped to his back was a double headed axe, both blades looking like the head of a bearded ax, and the handle was small enough to be easily used with one hand and the blades had a carved fang into them._

_"W-what? Y-you're not f-freaked out b-by m-me?" Wala asked in disbelief. The wolf raised an eyebrow._

_"Why would I? You never did anything to me." He said as he jumped back onto his rock. Wala stared at him._

_"S-sorry, everyone l-looks a-at m-me and curses me; j-just b-because of t-the way I l-look." Wala said as she looked down at the ground in sadness. "N-no o-one wants m-me. The g-group I a-am with k-keeps m-me a-around because I a-am a g-good c-cook." Wala said as her sadness returned. "N-no o-one w-will ever w-want me…" She felt the wolf's arm wrap around her back in a tight hug, which shocked her because she just met him! He had his other paw on the back of her head, as if to encourage her to cry on his shoulder._

_"Guess what? Somebody will care. You just have to wait." He said as he pressed his nose to her neck fur. He pulled back a bit, looking into her eyes. "In fact, one of these days, I am gonna marry you, and prove you wrong." Wala just laughed through a sob, her mood brightening at the joke. She didn't know that it wasn't a joke, though. Strangely enough, he began to sing again._

_"W-what are y-you d-doing n-now?" She stuttered out. The wolf stopped and looked down at her._

_"Singing; it always makes me happy. Maybe it will work with you." He said as he smiled at her again. She smiled back this time._

_"You s-sing a-a lot, you crazy howler?" She asked him. The wolf chuckled._

_"I like the nickname, Howler, but my name is Vibrador. What about yours, Neat Eyes?" Vibrador said, Wala giggled a bit, something she hasn't done for a while._

_"Wala. I should be going now. Don't want Bluddflagg to forget about me." She said as she pulled herself out of Vibrador's embrace. The black wolf watched as she ran away._

_"Come back tomorrow?!" He yelled after her. He saw her nod and smile as she ran off. The black wolf sighed and jumped onto his rock. He began to sing again._  
**_"~I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place, Where we just meet, She's just the girl for me, And I want all the world to see, We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm~"_**

_+END FLASHBACK+_

* * *

"Whoa. Wait...are you two married?" said Malefor.

The wolf and Wala nod and Malefor drops the crystal before he faints. A few minutes later he regains consciousness and sees Wala looking at him with worried eyes.

"Please tell me it was a joke." said Malefor and he groans when Wala shakes her head no.

"My best friend gets a mate before me...no fair..." muttered Malefor.

"How long have you two know each other?" asked Vibrador.

"Since I was seven and he was five." said Wala.

"We only knew each other for...what, a month?...but we were best friends. We met by me kicking three bullies butts who were picking on her." said Malefor as he got up and returned to applying the gem to the wound.

"We had some crazy adventures in that time. Remember the Vine Grinding adventure?" said Wala before Malefor's eyes widen and he drops the gem again.

"No! Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" said Malefor but Wala ignored him.

* * *

_+FLASHBACK; Jungle+_

_Malefor and Wala were sliding along vines that were thick enough to support their weight and Aiden was watching them. Malefor jumped across a gape between two vines but he missed the second vine by at least two inches to the right and he tried flapping his wings to fly but they did nothing for him._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Malefor as he fell thirty feet in the air before..._

_*CRACK!*_

_"[High-pitched] AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" screamed Malefor as he landed on a rock in a painful position and Aiden winced at the sight while Wala burst out laughing._

_"[High-pitched] Not funny!" squeaked Malefor before he slide off the rock into the water before he shot out of there as a Gator tried to eat him and a purple blur is then on Aiden's head, shaking in fear while clutching the Earth dragon's head for dear life._

_+END FLASHBACK+_

* * *

"Okay Wala. You told your mate my most embarrassing and painful moment. How about I tell him yours?" said Malefor with a sinister smirk.

"Y-You wouldn't!" said Wala, her eyes going wide.

"Yes I would. Now then, where to begin...oh I know! Wala..." began Malefor before the wolf/lioness tackled him and put her hand over his mouth.

"You don't need to hear it Howler." said Wala nervously.

"I'm actually intrigued." said the black wolf and Wala's eyes widen in horror as Malefor smirks in victory.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Vibrador's design is mine, but HKGhost helped with the name but I came up with the nickname.

Alex belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Klaww, and Fang.

Aiden and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Malefor please don't tell him." said Wala.

"Well I asked you not to tell him about my most painful and embarrassing moment yet you ignored me, so this is good payback to me." said Malefor with a smirk.

*EXPLOSION*

"What was that?" said Wala drawing her short sword as Vibrador drew his double-bladed axe and Malefor got up.

The three exit the hut and see the entire camp in ruins and dead dragons everywhere.

"W-what...happened?" said Wala in shock at seeing so many dragons killed.

*EXPLOSION!*

They all turn to see Klaxon back-flipping away from another dragon as he threw explosives at the guy.

*EXPLOSION*

"Guess explosives only make him madder." said the masked man before he ducked under a flaming tail mace.

Malefor and Wala's eyes widen at who this is.

"Hold still you masked freak!" snapped Rupture as he sent a blast of Dark Fire at Klaxon who bent into an "S" shape.

"You want a freak? Here's a freak!" said Klaxon before he started spinning until he was a blue tornado, followed by lightning flashes and thunder.

"ELLO EVERYBODY!" said MASK Klaxon before he pulled out a boxing glove gun and pulled the trigger, hitting Rupture in the face and sending him skidding back. Rupture slammed his paws onto the ground causing an Earthquake and small fissure to open up under MASK Klaxon whose eyes bulged out of his head and a car horn sounded before he fell, his head being last.

(Author's Notes: For those who haven't read my earlier stories; MASK Klaxon is blue-skinned with a green zoot suit)

*CRASH!*

MASK Klaxon then pulls his head off the ground as he looks like a pancake at the bottom of newly made cliff.

"Look ma, I'm road kill! HAHAHAHA!"

"Is that guy for real?" said Malefor voicing what the other two were thinking. Rupture then turns his attention towards the three and he smirks and the three then know something is wrong when they look at his eyes; they're demonic looking.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wolf/lioness freak and her wittle savior." said Rupture his voice demonic.

"Funny, I remember kicking your butt easily back then." said Malefor with a smirk causing Rupture to growl at him.

"For that humiliation, you'll be the first to die."

*BOING*

"I don't think so! HAHAHAHA!" said MASK Klaxon as he landed on Rupture's head, sending the corrupted Earth-Fire Dragon to the ground.

"Here, have a cigar!" said Klaxon as he shoved twenty cigars into Rupture's mouth and lit them with his thumb.

*EXPLOSION*

"Oops! I forgot! They explode! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed MASK Klaxon before a massive fist slammed down on him turning into an accordion and he began playing a polka on himself.

"Little freak..." muttered Rupture before he was hit in the side by Malefor, horns first.

Malefor pulls back and shakes as much black blood off his horns as possible before he sends his tail blade into Rupture's left hind leg.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" said Rupture before he grabbed Malefor and jumped into the air.

"Oh shit!" said Malefor before Rupture dived to the ground, slamming Malefor into the earth, creating a crater around the purple dragon. Malefor rolled out of the way of Rupture's tail mace only to be hit full on the face with an Earth Bullet.

*THUNK!*

Vibrador's axe was embedded in Rupture's side and the Earth-Fire turned towards the black wolf who shrugged.

"That was all I had. Bye!" said the wolf before he back-flipped over a fireball and landed on a wooden spike, keeping perfect balance even while dodging fireballs spit at him.

"You should really take anger management classes." said the wolf as he did a one-hand handstand on the spike.

"Hold still!" growled Rupture as he created an Earth Spike which Vibrador dodged and landed on its tip, one-handed.

"Wow, you're accuracy sucks!" said Vibrador as he dodged ten fireballs in a row, each one second after the other. Rupture then jumped at Vibrador trying to slam the black wolf into pulp but instead smashes MASK Klaxon who bounces back like he's made of rubber.

"Ooooooh! Are we playing the game of 'who can hit the other the softest'?" said MASK as he inflated his hand by breathing air into his thumb.

*SMASH!*

"Oops! I lose. HAHAHAHA! Somebody stop me! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed MASK as Rupture climbs out of the crater.

"I've had enough!" said Rupture disappearing via a plume of dark fire.

Malefor walks over holding his ribs as the other three join him.

"You okay?" asked Wala.

"Gee, I was just slammed into the ground and a couple ribs are broken...NO, I'M NOT OKAY!" said Malefor before he passed out from the pain. Suddenly thudding footsteps are heard.

"Uh oh! Giants incoming! You two get him to safety and I'll cover you're retreat." said MASK before he turned into a spinning blue tornado.

* * *

10 Minutes Later...

"I thought you said you heard fighting over here Ma." said a giant hillbilly like giant as he held a giant single-shot twelve gauge shotgun.

"I did but now it stopped Pa!" said a femal giant as she held a net.

"Yoo-Hoo!" said MASK and the two bend down to look at him.

"Want some pie?" said MASK as he pulled out a giant blueberry pie from behind his back. The two giants grab the pie and chomp into it, unaware of the fuse leading into it which MASK Klaxon lights with his thumb.

*EXPLOSION*

"Those two are dumber than the Dum-Dum Brothers. Oh! I just realized who their parents are! HAHAHAHAH!"

*GUNSHOT*

MASK was now riddled full of holes as he took a drink of water, spilling it everywhere.

"Get 'em Pa!" said the female.

"Well, byeeeeeee!" said Klaxon running away with two angry giants on his tail.

*CRUNCH!*

"OW! MY TAIL!"

Meanwhile Wala and Vibrador sweat-drop.

"That guy is gonna get himself killed." said Vibrador before they continued draggin Malefor to safety.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Klaww, and Fang. Klaww and Fang have left the story, they just had a short cameo.

Aiden and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 12

Malefor winced as he moved into a more comfortable position on the bed he was sentenced to lay on as his ribs healed. He laid his head down as he started thinking of random things. The doors to his room open as Vibrador enters.

"So how's purple boy doing?" said Vibrador with a smile on his face and his hands behind his head.

'He sounds like that dragonfly that would follow Spyro around constantly...speaking of which...I wonder what happened to that dragonfly?' thought Malefor.

"Who you calling 'purple boy'?" growled Malefor.

"Hmm, you're the only purple dragon in the room at the moment, so...you."

"If my ribs weren't broken, you'd be so hurt."

"Big talk for someone who lost a giant catfish to a friend."

"She told you about that?! When I get my paws on that girl, she's gonna be hurting for a week!"

"Hey! Keep your hands off my girl!"

"I knew her before she met you!"

"I'm married to her!"

Malefor's eye twitches.

"Can you please leave Vibrador, before I lose my temper?" said Malefor through clenched teeth.

"Eh, why not? See you later purple boy." said Vibrador turning around and leaving while waving goodbye.

"That wolf is annoying as heck. But Klaxon is more annoying." muttered Malefor

"Somebody say my name?" said Klaxon popping out of the wall.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Malefor before spitting an Earth Bullet at the blue-green mask wearing man.

*EXPLOSION*

"HERE I GO AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNN-!" screamed Klaxon as he disappeared into the mid-morning sky.

"Okay...bad idea...ribs hurt..." wheezed Malefor as he clutched his ribs in pain.

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

Malefor sighed as he walked out of the infirmary, his ribs were finally healed. It had taken long enough. But now he had nothing to do. A strange and masochistic as it sounded, that had been his source of entertainment for the past month. Now there was nothing to do. Malefor wondered where Wala and Vibrador had run off to.

'Probably in a closet somewhere, making out.' He thought to himself. "How could she get a mate, and not me? She was a shy girl who couldn't say a thing without stuttering. Now she has a mate."

"It may have something to do with her now being a beautiful young woman." Malefor turned around at the familiar and deep voice behind him.

"Father!" Malefor exclaimed as Aiden walked up to him. Malefor's adoptive father had gotten much larger over the last twenty years. He was as large, if not larger than the future guardian of earth, Terrador. There were a few more scars across his hide, and he had gotten better with his element. Malefor walked over to him and butted his head, away of greeting his surrogate father.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were deployed somewhere else." Malefor asked as he stepped back.

"I was sent here." replied the Earth Dragon, a slim smile on his face.

"Why?"

"I have orders to attack a large Ape Camp up in the mountains. Your regiment is backup for mine."

"Let's just both make it out of this war in one piece, right?"

"Right. I have one week before we leave for the attack. I want to see how strong you've become son."

"Fine with me...no death blows right?" said Malefor hesitantly.

"Why do you always ask that before spars?"

"Safety."

* * *

Sparring Field; 10 Minutes Later...

Both dragons got into stances as they got ready to fight. Suddenly a betting booth is setup on the far left of the field.

"Step right up folks! Don't be shy, place your bets on who will win, Malefor or Aiden. Don't be shy, nobody likes a slow lizard." said MASK Klaxon as Carnival music plays from nowhere. Nobody moves up to the booth.

"MOVE IT!"

Everyone steps up to the booth as Malefor rolls his eyes and then quickly dodges the tail slam delivered by Aiden.

"Eyes on your opponent at all times." said Aiden swinging a paw at Malefor who blocked it before he sent a leg sweep at Aiden who jumped over it. The two get into a melee match; blocking, kicking, punching, tail swinging, parrying each other's attacks before Malefor jumps back and exhales a massive fireball which Aiden dodges easily before he finds his feet frozen to the ground.

"Perfect..." said Malefor as he began scrapping his feet along the ground at high speeds causing electricity to begin dancing around him.

Aiden gets his right front paw free.

Malefor holds up a paw as a glowing orb of electricity forms in it.

Aiden gets his left front paw free.

The orb gets bigger.

Aiden gets his right hind foot free.

Malefor has to hold the orb with both front paws as it begins humming and arcing streaks of lightning off it.

Aiden gets his last frozen limp free and charges Malefor encasing his right paw in Earth.

Malefor jumps into the air and does an overhead smash with the orb which collides with Aiden's Earth-covered fist.

*EXPLOSION!*

Dust and debris are sent flying created by the shockwave and causing the onlookers to shield their eyes and when the dust clears, both dragons have claws to the other's throat.

"I win." said Malefor as he had Aiden's tail encased in Ice and his own tail blade pointed at Aiden's heart.

"First time you've beaten me like this." said Aiden as Malefor removed his claws from his surrogate father's throat and freed his tail.

"I came close when I was eighteen."

"Close but you didn't win."

* * *

One Week Later; Outskirts of Ape Fortress...

"Ape Camp?! More like a frigging fortress! Command lied to us!" snarled a young fire dragon as he glared at the fortress as he slammed his paw on the ground in frustration.

"Calm yourself Pyric, you'll get yourself killed if you're not focused." said Aiden looking calmly at the fortress.

"You expect only TEN dragons to take on an ENTIRE APE FORTRESS?! YOU'RE INSANE!"

"Pyric! Calm down, you'll give us away!" said an Ice dragon trying to shush the hot-head.

"SO WHAT IF THEY DO FIND US?! I'D RATHER GO DOWN FIGHTING OUT IN THE OPEN THEN IN A FORTRESS!" yelled Pyric at the top of his lungs, "SCREW THIS UNI-"

Pyric dropped dead as a spear pierced his head and two hundred arrows pelted his right flank.

"AMBUSH!" yelled Freezer before a spear rips through his wings, rendering them useless. Suddenly an Ape Leader lands on Freezer's back, breaking the Ice Dragon's spine in several locations before the Ape stomps on the dragon's head, crushing it into paste. The Leader than swung the giant serrated Chainsword he was wielding and lobbed off an Earth Dragoness' head without much effort. Suddenly an albino dragon jumped onto the Leader's back and rammed his serrated short sword-like tail blade through the Ape's shoulder earning a cry of pain from the Ape before the Ape manages to grab the albino by the head and throws him off before he sent his fist into the dragon's chest, breaking every rib and a fragment punctures the heart. (Not sure if that's a slow and horrible death or a quick and painless one. Anyone know anything about kill moves like that?)

A small Shadow dragon then jumped onto the Ape's back and dug his claws into the Ape's exposed back, drawing blood as he dug his jaws into the Ape's throat, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth. The shadow dragon manages to keep a good strong hold like that despite his size and lack of muscle but appearances are deceiving, the Leader struggling to get the dragon off as he slowly bleeds out, his hands phasing through the Shadow dragon like he was ghost. Suddenly a arrow pierces the Shadow dragon's left shoulder as purple lightning arcs off the wound.

'My energy...what happened?' thought the dragon before the Ape manages to get his hands around the small dragon's throat and crushes his windpipe before he disembowels the dragon and slams his now lifeless corpse to the ground.

"Where's the big green one?" growled the Leader eyeing the remaining dragons with hate before a massive shadow envelops him from above and he looks up to see a massive green boulder hurtling towards him.

"Oh shit..."

*EXPLOSION!*

The Earth Boulder breaks apart as Aiden uncurls and looks at the dazed Ape Leader in the crater he made before he slides his tail blade into the Ape's heart, giving it a quick and painless death.

"What do we do? On the ground, we're getting slaughtered!" said a Water Dragon as he crushed an Ape's head.

"Take to the skies." said Aiden taking to the air followed by the last four surviving dragons. The five then head towards the fortress, firing off elemental attacks on the ground forces, while dodging arrows and rocks thrown at them (rocks are from catapults for those wondering).

"Get the Anti-Air ready." said an Ape Captain to five Minions as they jumped onto a Crossbow-like launcher and aimed for one of the dragons and fired, launching a five ton bola at the Water Dragon, trapping his wings and breaking them at the same time causing him to plummet to the ground and into a hidden spike trap where he was impaled; all spikes embedded in non-vital spots.

"Reload!" yelled the Captain and the Launcher is reloaded.

Aiden spits and Earth Bullet at the Launcher, knocking it off target to where it points at the Captain.

"Wait! NOT ME YOU IDIOTS!" yelled the Captain before the bola line took his head off.

"Oopsie." said the Minion as he walked away from the Launcher, whistling innocently before he was melted by green mist from the Poison Dragon among the group of four surviving dragons. An Ape Berserker then charges the Poison dragon but gets run through by Ice spikes, nailing him to a wall. An Ice dragoness then comes onto the scene inside an Snow Twister, sending shards of Ice flying everywhere but the shards only impale Apes before a Ballista arrow hits her in the chest and nails her to a wall, followed by more impaling her front and hind legs to the wall before one impales her head.

The Fear and Poison dragon are back-to-back as Ape Captains advance on them, swords drawn.

"Looks like this is it Venom." said the Fear Dragon as he created orbs of red energy in his paws.

"Let's go out with a bang." said Venom as he had green orbs form in his paws.

The two then clamp their hands together and start spinning creating a vortex of Fear and Poison, sending globs of toxins and flaming red skulls flying at the Apes, causing them to either cower in fear or slowly melt. Suddenly a bola line entangles the two, causing them to cease spinning.

"Well this ain't good." said Venom before another bola trapped their feet together.

"Since when did we get so close to the ledge?" said Tremble (the Fear Dragon) as they tittered close to the edge of the mountain.

"Don't move...don't even breath..." whispered Venom.

A butterfly lands on Tremble's snout.

"Aw shit..." said Tremble as they begin tipping over the edge.

Venom and Tremble: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(fades )...!"

Aiden looks around as the Apes advance on him, his eyes showing he won't go down without a fight.

"Don't let him reach the Dark Crystal Bomb! Which is hidden near the support beams of this fortress." said an Ape Minion before another Ape Leader bashes his helmet down on the Minion's head.

"Don't tell him where the secret weapon is you idiot!" snarled the Ape Leader before he looked at the other Apes in the area, "Well? What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!"

*Apes roar*

'Support beams?' thought Aiden as he began killing Apes as they charged him, receiving some cuts and scratches from the annoying creatures.

'With enough force I could bring this whole place down and destroy that bomb at the same time. Unfortunately...I won't be able to get away in time before this whole place comes crashing down.' thought Aiden as he crushed a Ape's skull after slamming the Ape into the ground.

[Dino Crisis 2-Gignatosuar Theme] (Have this theme play as you read...if you can listen to music and read at the same time)

Aiden dodges a Ballista arrow but barely as it grazes his left shoulder ripping off flesh and scales. The Apes try to dog-pile him but he easily throws them off as he slams his tail blade through an Ape's head and rips another in half before he sends another flying over the cliff ledge. The Apes kept coming and Aiden saw a few of the Apes load their crossbows with poison tipped arrows and aim at him. He easily dodged the projectiles before he felt a sharp pain course through his back and looked to see an Ape holding onto an arrow, laced with poison, which was now rammed into his back and the tip was a spring-loaded tip which unleashed barbs that made it impossible to remove without damaging yourself.

Aiden swatted the Ape off his back and ignored the pain of the injury and the poison as he kept fighting his way through the Ape army. An Ape tried to ram a spear through his head but Aiden broke the tip off as the Ape charged before he slammed his paws down on the Ape, breaking every single bone in the Ape's body. Suddenly the Leader hit him in the jaw, causing him to lose a tooth and spit out a wad of blood.

"You ain't going nowhere dragon." said the Leader drawing two giant broadswords from their sheathes on his back.

Aiden sent his tail at the Ape's feet, tripping the large Ape but the Ape got to his feet as Aiden tried to overhead smash the Leader, creating a crater where the creature previously was.

"Getting a little slow dragon?" jeered the Ape as he charged Aiden only to have his right hand caught by the Earth dragon as he made a downward swing and then broken causing him to drop his sword and cry out in pain before the dragon's tail struck him across the face sending him reeling before an Earth Bullet struck him full in the chest, sending him flying into the Fortress building, through the reinforced steel doors.

'Let's see if I can do this...' thought Aiden as he had green energy encase his front paws before he begins smashing the ground creating cracks. Underneath the very foundation of the fortress, the support beams (which are made of Ironwood) begin to slowly crack. After several minutes, the ground is very lopsided as cracks are everywhere, some of the ground jutting up or down, some of it missing entirely now.

Aiden's vision begins to blur but the clunking of dragon armor reaches his ears.

'Sorry son...looks like you'll be the only one to survive this war...' thought Aiden sadly as he charged up an Earth Boulder in his paws and brought it down with all his remaining strength causing the support beams to crack completely and the entire mountain side to break off from the mountain.

[End Theme]

* * *

Malefor's Division; 10 Minutes Away...

Malefor looked up at the giant Ape fortress with a scowl on his face.

'Ape camp? More like an entire fortress! Attacking that is suicide! Hope dad's okay...' thought Malefor before he saw a glowing orb of green in the distance and then a massive explosion of dust as the entire fortress falls over the Cliffside, taking a large chunk of the mountain with it and his eyes widen.

"Everyone, double time it!" said Malefor taking to the sky followed by the fifteen other dragons under his command. The purple dragon then sees a small group of Apes running away from the still collapsing mountainside.

"Take out any stragglers!" said Malefor as he flew towards the broken cliff. Upon nearing the location of the fortress, he looks over the edge and sees the ruins of fortress at the bottom of the ravine which the fortress formerly overlooked and he flew down to the ruins and landed and looks around at the bodies of Apes unable to escape the collapsing area.

His eyes scanned everywhere before he saw glint of green and he ran over only to find Aiden crushed by half of the fortress' wall and two six-ton boulders, his face and right front leg being the only things visible from underneath the debris. Malefor checked over his father's body yet found no signs of the Earth dragon breathing. Tears began falling from the purple dragon's eyes as he tried to get his surrogate father up. Malefor felt like a hatchling at the time, not caring about the truth, trying only to make the impossible happen.

"Dad...get up...please...get up...we have to go home..." said Malefor nudging his father's head yet no response comes from the Earth Dragon.

"Please...get up...don't die...*sobs*...you can't die..."

Malefor then lays his head on the dead Earth dragon's head and softly cries as the sounds of dying Apes fill the air from the cliff above.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Wow, longest chapter I've written in any of my stories. I actually had watery eyes from writing the last bit.

For those who read HKGhost's stories; how many find it ironic that the Aiden in this story dies the day after HKGhost updates his story of "The Legend of Dimitri and Syra: A New Dawn"? How many find it ironic?

The final scene is kind of based on one of the saddest scenes in a Disney Movie; care to guess which one?

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon.

Aiden and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 13

Malefor sat back in the tent, dully staring at the small chest that held that what he had received from Aiden's inheritance. It wasn't money; Aiden didn't have a lot of that. It wasn't weapons or armor. Wala had told him to open it, and to find out. But Malefor didn't care that much. Aiden was his only family. Sure, Wala was a good friend, but Aiden was there ever since Malefor had been given his second chance. Protecting him, teaching him, showing him how to live and act. Now he was dead. Gone. Crushed beneath a fortress.

Malefor barely breathed as he looked back to the chest. Something Aiden once said to him came to mind.

"Don't mope around. Use that sadness, and change to make sure it never happens again." That was one of the things the big green had said to Malefor a month after he had lost Wala. Aiden was always blunt, but always meant the best. Aiden realized the wisdom in these words. He stood up and picked up the chest and laid it across his back. The purple then whimpered slightly as he realized that this was the same way that Aiden used to carry him. The purple walked till he made it to the small hill.

It was a bit odd because it rose straight out of the ground. On it were the grave stones of Aiden's regiment, minus two due to Venom and Tremble's bodies never being found. It was part of Aiden's will; he wanted to be buried with his men. The guardians had offered to make a monument; Malefor had to have gotten his skill and honor from someone, and they thought Aiden. Malefor declined. Aiden never wanted anything flashy or flamboyant. Even in death.

Malefor sat down at the blank gravestone that had Aiden's name on it. He sighed and put down the chest, opening it and not knowing what was in it. What he found was a single letter, and a large statuette wrapped in cloth, so that Malefor didn't know what it was. The letter was addressed to him, and it was from Aiden. Malefor picked it up and opened it. It read:

_'Dear Malefor, my son,_

_ If you are reading this, then we have lived through this blasted war and you found this in some closet, gathering dust. But that would be the preferable thing, and unlikely one. It is most likely that I died fighting. Since that is the case, and I have a feeling that it will be, please read this letter in its entirety. It will be the last thing you will have of me._

_ Where do I even begin? It is like trying to decide your last words to your family. But I guess that is the case. You were always my only family, and I wouldn't have it any other way. First off, don't mope around. I am dead, that means you now know what it is like to lose someone. Don't make your sadness a chain; make a promise to yourself that you will end this war so that no one else has to feel this way. You will have to be strong for Wala, she was also attached to me. Don't be stupid and use my death as an excuse to push your friends away. The fires of death forge the strongest bonds, after all. _

_ Don't let yourself be overcome by grief that you forsake your life. I wouldn't want that, even if it does mean that we will see each other sooner. I want you to live your life, get some friends, a girl and some kids of your own. I know that every parent says that, but it is true. It was such a joy to raise you, to show you everything. Those were the best years of my life. Just to two of us, on our own. Nothing but the sky to travel. It makes me sad to just think that I will have to leave you behind. I was hoping that we could go roaming once the war was over, but looks that won't be happening. Perhaps you can do that by yourself now. But don't dessert. You have made a commitment to this cause, and we never go back on our commitments. _

_ Remember everything I have ever taught you about honor and respect. You will go a long way if you remember that. Hell, you will go a long way any way. You are a talented dragon, my son, smart skilled beyond your lifetime. If anyone can end this war, it is you. And I don't say that was worthless complements; I mean it. It makes more proud than anything to think of you as my child._

_ I love to call you that. My son. Even if I have not sired you, you are my son. I have raised you, bled for you, cared for you; blood doesn't matter in this case. You are my son. And I love you. Those are the only words that can describe a father's affection for his son. I swear, any family who left you was a family of fools. But that doesn't matter now, because you are my family._

_ You are now my legacy. Everything you do now will reflect back to me. So do me proud, Malefor. My son. I will see you next time, and I will always be watching. I love you, my son._

_ Your father, now and forever,_

_ Aiden.'_

A few tears fell on the paper as Malefor finished reading the letter. He removed the cloth from the statuette, and his eyes watered even more when he saw what it was. It was him and Aiden, when they were both very young. Malefor was only seven, and playing, smiling and laughing as he lay across Aiden's shoulders. The green dragon was lying down, his head turned and giving a thin smile at his adoptive son. Engraved on the plaque said 'To my son, who will cherish this as much as I cherish him'. Malefor ducked his head and held it low, sadness encroaching on his heart.

He felt a paw gently placed on his shoulder, and he turned to see Wala and Vibrador beside him. Wala had red and puffy eyes, showing that she had been crying. Even Vibrador was sad, affected by his wife's sadness. Malefor stood and hugged her with his wings, Vibrador also hugging Wala. Gently, the black wolf began to sing.

**"~He lives in you, he lives in me, He watches over everything we see, Into the waters, into the truth, In your reflection, he lives in you.~"**

* * *

Several Weeks Later; Ruined Fortress location...

A shaky red-white claw grabs the edge of the cliff side and pulls up two beaten and weary dragons who are tied together by two bolas.

"I can't...believe we survived that..." gasped Tremble as he plopped on the ground, days of no sleep visible in his eyes.

"Neither can I..." said Venom as he cut the bolas with his double hooked tail blade before he flopped onto the ground too.

"Do you think anybody survived?"

"My best guess...only us..."

"Our wings are broken due to those bolas, so we have to walk...let's hope they didn't move too far..."

"We need a safe place to sleep...come on..." said Venom getting up shakily.

"AAH! My leg! I...I think its broken..." said Tremble as he looked at his hind left leg before Venom gave him support and the two walked away.

"How in the name of the Ancestors did we survive that?" said Venom as the two searched for a safe location.

* * *

Two Weeks Later; Dragon Village...

"Sir, why are we heading here again?" asked a Fire dragon as he followed Malefor.

"Reports say that this village has been under attack for three weeks by Apes. Two nights ago, this town went dark...on both sides. We're being sent to investigate." replied the purple dragon calmly.

Vibrador was jumping through the trees nearby with ease before he stopped at one that was close to the village and then turned back to the regiment.

"Hey purple boy, get up here, you'll want to see this." said the black wolf, uneasiness evident in his voice. Malefor jumped into the trees which were strangely able to support his weight and his eyes widened as he saw Ape skulls on pikes lining the walls of the village.

"Everyone, approach with caution." said Malefor as he jumped down to the ground and advanced on the village. Upon reaching the gates a large Earth Dragon with giant ram-like horns charges the gates (is it ironic the dragon's name is Ram?) and the wooden-steel doors are no match as they explode in a shower of splinters. Upon entering everyone nearly loses their lunch at the stench inside the village. Blood covers nearly every square inch of the place, along with Ape entrails and broken bones belonging to Apes.

"What...happened here?" said a Shadow dragon in shock.

Vibrador unstrapped the axe from his back and he had to put a hand over his nose to prevent himself from gagging due to his strong sense of smell.

"Apes were...mutilated yet the dragons were...well, killed normally. Judging by the weapon marks, I'd say the Apes killed them and...something killed them in return." said the black wolf checking over the bodies.

"But what could have killed them? These were warrior dragons yet none of them were this brutal." said a Fire-Ice dragon as he checked the some buildings.

*Clatter!*

"What was that?"

"Vibrador, you're with me. Everyone else, set up a perimeter." said Malefor as he and the black wolf headed towards the noise. The purple dragon and black wolf come to a semi burnt down house and enter only to see a six-year-old dragon curled in on himself and upon seeing the two he scrambles away, deeper into the shadows.

"Please...go away. I don't want to hurt anybody. The Apes...they wouldn't listen...please, leave me." said the dragon.

"We're not going to hurt you. Just come out." said Vibrador calmly.

"I...I...please just leave."

"Kid, come out or I light this place up." said Malefor calmly yet sternly.

"Okay...I'm coming...but...you won't like me..." said the dragon coming out of the shadows on his hind legs, clutching his arm nervously.

"You hurt?" said Vibrador.

"No...just nervous..." said the dragon, "My name is Rift."

Rift's scales were pure white and he had a silver underbelly with onyx colored wing membranes. His eyes were a bright purple and he had four horns; two curved straight back and the other two curved forward. His tail blade was as long as a short-sword but was shaped like a spear point. A large red stripe started on the right side of his chest and ended on his left wing.

"Let's get out of here." said Malefor turning around.

*Apes Roar*

"AMBUSH!" yelled Ram from the center of the village.

"We have to leave, now!" said Malefor as he bolted out of the building followed by Vibrador and the kid.

Suddenly a large Ape Commander jumped down and knocked Malefor onto his back and rammed a spear into the dragon's shoulder, earning a cry of pain from the dragon as Vibrador charged the Ape but was knocked aside easily.

"No! Not again...not again! AAAAAGHHHH!" screamed Rift as he clutched his head before his stripe started glowing and he...changed. The young dragon's height tripled until he looked like he was as big as a full grown Earth dragon and his muscle mass doubled as his scales changed to a red color, his underbelly turned black and his eyes became a dark purple, his wings became a silver color.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" roared the transformed Rift as he charged the Ape Commander.

"What the fu-!" started the Ape before his face grabbed and he was repeatedly slammed into a wall until the wall crumbled and then violently ripped to shreds by the dragon. An Ape landed on the dragon's back only to be grabbed and crushed into paste in the dragon's hand before he charged through a ruined house and grabbed another Ape Commander and began ripping the Ape's intestines out violently while the other dragons watched in shock. A Ape Captain then runs a spear into the dragon's leg but the dragon looks at the spear and then the Ape.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" said the transformed dragon with a deeper voice than his usual one before he pulled the spear out of his leg, grabbed the Ape and then rammed the spear through the top of the Ape's head until it exited the Ape's groin, pinning the Ape to the ground. The remaining Apes begin backing away in fear before they scramble to get away but one trips and has his leg grabbed by the dragon.

The dragon then brings his claws out and skins the Ape alive before he tosses the Ape into a still going fire pit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screams the Ape as he is cooked alive in the fire pit, his limbs flailing wildly around.

The transformed dragon then falls to his knees and returns to normal and then notices the shocked expressions of the dragons as Malefor and Vibrador limp onto the scene, the wolf clutching his ribs and Malefor clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"See? Nobody likes me when that happens. I'm a freak." said Rift getting up and prepares to walk away until he feels a paw on his shoulder and he looks back to see Malefor looking at him.

"Let's talk kid." said the purple dragon calmly.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Rift belongs to me.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon and Rift.

Aiden and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 14

Rift sat down in the tent that he was ushered into and looked up at Malefor while clutching his arm nervously. Malefor's shoulder wound was bandaged up and Malefor looked down at the white dragon, not with disdain or hate but with intrigue.

"Explain to me Rift, how were you able to do that?" said Malefor sitting across from the young dragon.

"I...I don't...I don't know...it just happened...after witnessing everyone dying around me...I...I have no idea how it happened...this stripe...it...it wasn't always there...is it getting hot in here?!" said Rift as he began breathing heavily.

"Just calm down kid, calm down. Nobody is going to harm you."

"Okay...*deep breath*...okay...*deep breath*...I'm fine...it's just...my two brothers disappeared a while back and things have been getting worse...ah! I'm going nuts!"

*SLAP!*

Rifts holds a paw up to his now stinging face after Malefor slapped him with flat edge of his three-pronged kunai-like tail blade and the glare he was receiving told him to calm down some more.

"Sorry...that form that you saw...it doesn't feel natural...it...it made me...a bloodlusting monster...but...only for Apes...I think watching everyone around me die...might have done it...somehow..."

"HELLO!" said Klaxon phasing through the wall right next to Rift.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Rift before he jumped onto Malefor's head and clung on for dear life and Malefor shot a death glare at the masked man.

"Sorry." said Klaxon as he backed up slowly.

*EXPLOSION!*

"I'm blasting off again...!" screamed Klaxon as he was blasted through the roof of the tent and into the morning sky. Malefor looked up when he heard Rift laughing and then he began laughing himself.

"That guy is constantly annoying me, been doing that since I was five, but I guess constantly blowing him up is funny." said Malefor.

"Why are you being nice to me? Hardly anyone was nice to me, aside from my brothers, they were always put off by my purple eyes, heck some even said they were evil eyes." said Rift.

"Evil? To me, they're actually unique. I mean, have you met Wala?"

"Who's that?"

"She's an old friend of mine. She's half wolf, half lioness."

"She's half and half? Hmmm, that's unique."

"You know, I like you kid. How about I keep an eye on you until we find your brothers? That sound good?"

"Okay. Just...be careful. I think seeing someone come under attack turns me into...whatever that form was..."

"How about we call that form 'Vortex'?"

"Hmmm, name is similar to my real name...its okay...I guess."

"Hey, lighten up. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

"I'll believe it when I don't have this bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach."

Suddenly Ram enters the tent, a solem expression on his face.

"Sir, we found two dead dragons in a trench outside the village...they were...tortured to death..." said the Earth dragon.

The look on Rift's face tells Malefor that Rift already suspects who the two dragons are.

"Well, let's...go see what the damage is..." said Malefor slowly as he gets up and exits the tent with Rift following slowly.

After walking to the trench from the camp they had set up, they see the bodies and Malefor turns away instantly with his facial scales turning a slight green while Rift runs off and empties his stomach.

The condition of the bodies, IF you could even look at them, are so bad that you would turn away, and try to keep your stomach from losing its contents. You would try to force the images out of your mind, but they are burned into it.

"Have an Earth Dragon bury them...nobody needs to see that..." said Malefor to Ram, which is ironic since Ram is an Earth Dragon.

"Yes sir." said Ram ignoring the fact that he's an Earth dragon and his commander doesn't seem to notice at the moment.

Malefor walks over to where Rift is sitting.

"Why? Why would Apes do that? They were the only family I had." said Rift sadly as he curled in on himself before he looked behind him upon a paw being placed on his shoulder.

"Apes do that for kind of stuff for no reason, well actually for fun, greed, or the pleasure of having their 'revenge' against us dragons." said Malefor sitting down next to Rift.

"But those two were my only family, where do I go now? What do I do?"

"I said I would take care of you 'til we found your brothers, and well...we did...but now I'm changing the deal. I'm adopting you...just like my father did me..." said Malefor, the last bit in sadness.

"Uh...what happened to your father?"

"He died...crushed by a fortress which...he took down..." said Malefor looking away.

"Sorry about bringing that up."

"It's not a problem. Like he told me, don't dwell on sadness. Use it so nothing bad happens again."

"So...you're adopting me? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Besides, you look like you might be a good chick magnet."

"DON'T YOU DARE USE ME LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!"

"Hah ha hah! I was only kidding!"

"Some joke..."

"But you could be helpful in this war against the Apes..." mused Malefor stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"And don't you dare turn me into an emotionless weapon." said Rift crossing his arms as he stood on his hind legs and glared at Malefor.

"If that were to happen...{Demonic}_ ...I'd rip the ones that did that apart!"_ said Malefor as his scales became a twisted purple and his eyes became a demonic yellow before they flashed back to normal, "Oops! That slipped!"

"What was that?!" said Rift as he cowered behind a tree.

"Oh, nothing...probably overprotectiveness kicking in. Hehehhehehe." said Malefor nervously.

Suddenly an Ape jumped down behind Rift and raised its sword to decapitate the young dragon before the sound of a metal closing in on flesh is heard and the Ape is now headless before it drops dead and both Malefor and Rift look to see a Fire Dragon spit out the Ape's head.

"Well, isn't this ironic?" said the dragon with a smirk, his teeth shining in the sunlight and giving off a metallic gleam.

"Do I know you?" said Malefor pulling Rift close to him as he raised an eyebrow at the dragon.

"Here's a hint: Gargoyle to the head."

"Wait. You're the one I dropped that chunk of rock on? What happened to your teeth, matter of fact, what happened to your jaws?!"

"I had some...enhancements with my jaws...which is from my fight with Rupture. They're now Bionic Titanium Death traps. I don't hold any grudges for that. Oh...um, tell Wala I'm sorry for picking on her back then and...Vulcanus died protecting her mother from Rupture." said Crater looking towards the horizon.

*Explosion*

"Apes found your camp, I managed to make sure everyone got away safely. Now go! I'll hold the Apes off!" said Crater as he ran back towards the approaching Ape platoon. Malefor picked up Rift by the scruff of his neck, forcing down memories of Aiden doing it to him, and placed the white dragon on his back before he ran off towards safety.

*SCRUNCH! {Echoes}*

*Ape Does "Howie Scream"*

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Anyone care to guess WHERE the Ape was...chomped?


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Crater, Rupture, and Rift.

Aiden and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

Chapter 15

Three Months Later; Ape Supply Route...

A fairly large Ape supply caravan was making its way through a thick jungle area, heading towards one of their fortresses which was under siege by a large Ork and Dragon force unaware of the many eyes watching them, one of which was a bright purple colored set of eyes followed by a red glowing stripe.

"How much longer must we walk?" grumbled a Minion as he rubbed a sore foot.

"Shut up and keep walking ya wimp!" growled the Captain as he kicked the Minion in the rear.

Suddenly the group stops as a baboon stands in their way, or more precisely, is balancing on his bamboo staff while in their way.

"Hey, disgrace, get out of our way!" snapped the Captain at the baboon.

"Rico not listening to those who can't understand the meaning of peace." said the baboon without opening his eyes.

"Insane old fool." grumbled the Captain.

*THUNK!*

"Rico not insane, or a fool! Rico wise."

"Says the guy who can't even tell his staff is wood."

"Oh yeah? Read the fine print!" said Rico shoving the staff in the Captain's face who had to squint his eyes just to read the very small lettering.

_"Made in China. 100% Bamboo"_

"See?! Staff is bamboo, not wood!"

*THUNK!*

The Ape Captain stumbled back, clutching his head which now had two new lumps on it.

*Loud Predatory Growl*

"What was that?!" said an Ape Minion as he looked around, his spear at the ready.

"Rico's job is done. Bye!" said Rico before he jumped up into the trees.

"AAAAAAAAA-!" screamed an Ape as he was pulled into the nearby foliage by something.

*Bones Breaking*

*Flesh Ripping*

[Doctor Who Series 5 Unreleased Music- The Time of Angels]

Suddenly the brutally mangled upper body of the Ape is thrown out in front of them and an Ape loses his lunch.

"How does it feel to see one of your own ripped apart so brutally?" came a deep, dark voice from seemingly every direction in the jungle.

"Spread out and find whoever did that! I want his head!" roared the Captain slamming his foot on the ground. The Apes salute before one is fried by a stream of purple lightning which appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Don't you know? There's safety in numbers...or there was until I came along..." came the voice again before an Ape is decapitated.

"Show yourself coward!"

"Hah ha hah ha hah ha...I'm don't think so...not yet anyway..." said the voice before an Ape is ripped into ten pieces.

Another Ape is then sucked into a purple black-hole before he is spit out but as a skeleton.

"This is too much! I'm getting out of here!" said a minion turning around and trying to run only to have Orkz with flamethrower-like weapons jump out of the trees and block the path for the fleeing Apes.

"RAAAAAAAAGHHH!" roared the Orkz as they open fired with their Flamethrower weapons (If somebody who plays Warhammer 40k reads this and knows the name of the Ork Flamethrower PM me and I can fix this bit).

*Roaring Flames*

*Apes Scream in Pain*

The Ape Captain looks around before he draws his Broadsword out and glares at the Orkz.

"Come at me, I dare ya!" said the Ape.

"We don't take orders from pansies! Besides we ain't what ya should be worryin' about." said one of the Orkz.

"What?" said the Ape before thudding footsteps are heard behind him and he turns around to see a massive dragon with red scales, a black underbelly with silver wings and dark purple eyes.

"Surprise..." growled the dragon before he grabbed the Ape by the throat and slammed him into a nearby tree and slowly advanced. When the two were face-to-face, the Ape spit in Vortex's eye and smirked before he felt claws slowly slide into his stomach. Slowly the dragon lifted his hand up and slowly the Ape began sliding down the giant dragon's claws while he was still alive.

"You...dragons...won't...win this...war..." wheezed the Ape as blood trickled from his mouth.

"We'll see about that..." said Vortex before he rammed his other hand into the Ape and ripped the creature in half. Vortex then began shrinking after he wiped the blood off his claws until he was Rift once again who shuddered.

"I'll never get used to that..." muttered the six-year-old white dragon to himself.

"Better head back to yer camp kid. We got dis place covered." said a HumOrkongous (again, Warhammer 40k player, PM with the real spelling for that Ork).

"You aren't the boss of me!" said Rift before he ran towards the camp the Ork advised.

"Bratty lil' kid..."

* * *

Ork and Dragon Camp; 20 Minutes Later...

Rift entered a large tent and looked up at the figure inside and smiled.

"Hey dad." said Rift happily as Malefor looked down at him with a soft smile.

Malefor now had numerous scars lining his right flank and one of his third pair of horns was now broken. A giant tear through his left wing membrane was also visible but it didn't hamper his flight abilities at all.

"Did you do the mission I gave you?" said Malefor calmly.

"Yeah but I'd...rather not talk about it." said Rift trying to skip out on telling his surrogate father about the way he killed the Ape Captain.

"That's all I need to know. Despite us having the numbers advantage, those Apes in that fortress have us on the defense. Too many variables that could cause to receive more losses than I'm willing to receive."

"What about reinforcements?"

"They'll be here by the end of the month."

"That's in two weeks. Yeesh, not sure if we can hold out that long."

"Oh, but we can."

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

"We could hold out for two weeks. Two weeks you said...we're barely holding out!" snapped Rift at his father as he sent a beam of purple lightning into the face of an Ape.

"Well, how was I supposed to know they'd counterattack?!" snapped Malefor back to his adoptive son as he smashed an Ape into the ground.

"Less arguin' and more Ape killin'!" said Bluddflag as he smashed two Apes together.

*Loud Screech*

"What was that?!" said Rift looking around in panic while holding an Ape in a headlock.

Suddenly a red streak shot down from the sky and landed among the Apes and began slicing 'n' dicing the Apes left and right.

*Loud Roar*

Suddenly massive Fireballs began falling from the sky and began hitting the Apes before a massive purple dragon landed and began ripping the Apes apart with little effort.

"Is he related to you?" asked Rift to Malefor as he bashed the Ape's head in with his fist.

"No." said Malefor before he sent an Ice Spear into the chest of an Ape Commander.

Within ten minutes of the two dragons arriving the tide of battle was turned from the Apes winning and the dragons and Orks losing to the dragons and Orks winning and the Apes losing. Within a half hour, the entire Ape fortress was destroyed. The two dragons walk up to Malefor who ushers Rift away before he turns towards the two dragons with a smile.

"I said I would change things whelp." said Malefor jokingly.

"Alright, so you did but how can it last?" said Spyro who now towered over Malefor yet still looked somewhat like he did when he was younger but...just a bigger and more powerful version.

"Hmmm, let me think...I didn't turn when my surrogate father died...I don't threaten to hurt allies...I'd say, I'll never go back to who you two knew." said Malefor confidently, "My, Cynder certainly has become a beautiful dragoness."

Cynder looks both shocked, annoyed, and embarrassed at the compliment and just turns her head away with a "huff". Cynder now looks like the way she did as the "Terror of the Skies" but nowhere near as terrifying and not quite as evil looking.

"Quit hitting on my girl." said Spyro defensively.

"Oh calm down Spyro. I already have a girlfriend of my own." said Malefor calmly.

"Yeah, after you said you wouldn't use me as a chick magnet." said Rift walking forward.

"RIFT?! Uh...how much of that did you hear?" said Malefor nervously.

"All of it. I don't care though, you're a good dad...maybe a tad bit overprotective, but still good. Now...explain to me what this is about 'changing things for the better' is about. MMMPH!" said Rift before Malefor clamped a paw over Rift's mouth.

"How about we catch up later?" said Malefor calmly and with a nervous smile forced onto his face and Spyro and Cynder nod before they walk away and Malefor turns back to Rift.

"What have I told you about eavesdropping?!"

"Only do it to the enemy."

"Precisely! You are not to tell anyone about my conversations with those two until I am dead, understand?!"

Rift nods and salutes before Malefor calms down.

"Sorry, but you are in deep trouble right now. Eavesdrop on me again and you'll only dig yourself a deeper a grave. Now, go hunt down any stragglers."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." said Rift walking away.

Malefor sighs before he heads towards where Spyro and Cynder are, thinking on how to explain things to them.

"Not my best day..." muttered Malefor under his breath.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

How many people find it ironic Malefor still calls Spyro a "whelp"?


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Crater, Rupture, and Rift.

Aiden and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Rupture crash-landed at his master's fortress before he stumbled to his feet, the wounds plaguing his body making him slightly dizzy. He opened the door and walked in, slightly nervous but not letting it show on his face. When he opened the door he found his master, dragon with very dark purple scales, a dark gold underbelly with black soulless eyes, a tail spade that was made out of metal with the base being serrated, sitting on the throne of the tower.

"Master, I was unable to destroy Malefor. He appears to be quite the hinderance for your plans." said Rupture.

"Did the Apes destroy the village like I instructed them to?" came the dragon's voice, which was dark and deep.

"Yes, down to the last hatchlings. Why did you have them spare...the brat?"

"I do not intend to disclose that to you, even if you are my general."

"Sorry, sir. I'll...go get cleaned up." said Rupture turning to leave.

"How did you get so seriously hurt anyway?"

"I got my butt kicked by an insane madman who is able to defy every law in the universe, let's leave it at that." said Rupture walking away, muttering un-pleasantries as he left.

* * *

Two weeks later; Battlefield, Mountain Pass...

Cynder and a large group of Orks were fighting off an Ape assault team, the Apes losing badly.

"Kill dem! Rip deir gizzards out!" yelled Bluddflag as he stomped on an Ape Minion, killing it underneath his boot.

*Roaring Flames*

An Ork Flama smirks as he roasts an Ape alive, it screaming in sheer agony as it flails uselessly as it tries to put the fire out. Another Ork lobs off an Ape's head with his axe before a spear goes through his knee.

"It takes more dan dat to kill an Ork!" yells the Ork as he throws his weapon into the face of another Ape.

Cynder tackled an Ape before she latched her jaws onto the creature's throat and ripped it out and sent her tail blade into the chest of another as it tried to kill an Ork from behind. She jumped out of the way of an Ape Captain as it tried to hit her with its massive club.

"Die dragon!" yelled the Ape only to be hit in the face by a solid glob of Poison, which slowly melted off his skin, giving him a slow and agonizing death. She Shadow Phases through an attack by another Ape and rams her claws through its spine and rips out its skull before she exhales a Fear Screech causing the Apes to cower in fear.

"Incoming Dreadwings!" yelled an Ork as he used his weapon to try to shoot down the bothersome creatures which dropped down Ape reinforcements which surrounded Cynder.

"Get out of da way!" yelled Bluddflag.

*EXPLOSION!*

The dust cleared and both the Apes and Cynder were gone and Bluddflag turned towards the gunner of the Looted Tank.

"Oops." said the Ork before Bluddflag grabbed him by the throat.

"I told youse not ta fire when a dragon iz in da way of the big gunz! Now I have to tell Spyro what happened! Do you think I will enjoy that meetin'?!" snarled Bluddflag as he glared at his subordinate.

"Umm...no?"

Bluddflag runs his sword through the smaller Ork's chest and tosses his body aside.

"Correct. Ugh...dis iz not one of me good dayz." muttered the Ork Leader as he walked away.

* * *

Two Hours Later; Spyro's Tent...

"You WHAAAAAAT?!" came the enraged roar of Spyro after Bluddflag told him what happened.

"I told Cynder ta move but da Apes cut 'er off. My gitz of a subordinate fired da gun before it waz even safe ta do so. So I...relieved him of duty." said the Ork trying to appease the purple's anger.

"If she died..." threaten Spyro.

"I know, I know. You'll kill me. You threaten dat ta everyone. Besides, nobody's killed ol' Bluddflag yet."

"Just leave and TRY to find her before the Apes do."

"You don't tell Orkz...er... nevermind." said Bluddflag before he left in a hurry. Spyro sighed before he left his tent and saw Rift leaning against a tree, watching the clouds roll by and the purple walked over.

"Rift, where is your...father?" said Spyro finding it hard to say such a thing about Malefor.

"In his tent. Why?" said Rift turning towards the purple dragon with curiosity marking his face.

"I need to have a talk with him."

"He's in his tent."

Spyro nods before he heads towards the tent and opens the flap to see Malefor kissing a black dragoness with a midnight blue underbelly and chocolate brown eyes. Her tail spade is shaped like three interlacing circles and is also midnight blue. Her wings are black. Her horns are brown, and she was seven. The middle one starts at her forehead and goes straight up and is the second longest. the next two are by her temples and are the third longest. The third pair is closer to the back of her head and the smallest pair. The last start at the base of her skull and go up 'til the tips are the same height as the first horn, giving her a crown like set of horns.

Spyro stares in shock before...

"MY EYES!" yells the purple dragon clutching his eyes and running out of the tent and running over to the nearby stream and dunking his head in the water, steam rising upon his head going under.

Meanwhile in the Malefor's tent, the black dragoness looks at the tent flap and then back at Malefor.

"What was that?" asked the dragoness.

"Nothing Nasuada, probably Spyro wanting to talk about something and caught us kissing." said Malefor walking out of the tent.

'Nosy Whelp.' thought Malefor in annoyance as he walked over to the purple dragon who was bashing his head against a rock currently.

"Is it that hard to see me kissing a girl?" said Malefor with a smirk upon seeing the younger (both metaphorically and literally) dragon's bloodshot eyes.

"The horror, the horror." muttered Spyro staring off into space.

"Ancestors to the purple whelp, hellooooooooo?" said Malefor waving a paw in front of Spyro's face, yet gets no response.

"KLAXON HELP!" yelled Klaxon before he slapped Spyro on the back, electricity arcing off his hand.

_*BBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*_

*CRACK!*

Klaxon is last seen flying over Dante's Freezer after Spyro sends an Earth imbued punch to the masked man's face.

"That was harsh." deadpanned Malefor.

"He caught me off guard." said Spyro shrugging.

"True. So, what did you want to talk about whelp?"

"Would you stop with that already? If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not so little anymore."

"Oh, come on. Can't I tease my favorite former enemy a little bit?"

"Try in five thousand years."

"You know we don't live that long."

"Exactly."

"Jerk. So what DID you want to talk about?"

Spyro and Malefor get into a long conversation involving Cynder and when they're done, Malefor sets off for the Mountain Pass to find his former pawn who is now a friend.

* * *

Mountain Pass...

A dark purple dragon is walking along the battlefield of where the Apes failed to get across the mountain pass and notices the snoozing Orkz.

'Lazy creatures' thinks the dragon before he hears a faint groan down in a nearby ravine and he climbs down it carefully and finds the limp body of Cynder, the slow rise and fall of her chest showing breathing. He picks her up and disappears into the night.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Nasuada belongs to the HKGhost.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Crater, Rupture, and Rift.

Aiden, Nasuada and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Malefor landed at the Mountain Pass and sighed at seeing the sleeping Orkz but ignored them, his current self-appointed mission more important besides to quote a few of the Orkz, "You don't tell Orkz what ta do!". He looked around carefully when a familiar yet not familiar scent reached his nostrils and he bent down to smell the ground and he raised an eyebrow upon looking towards the horizon.

"Spyro yet not Spyro...what the heck is going on?" muttered Malefor to himself as he spread his wings and disappeared silently into the night.

* * *

Unknown Location; Large Tower...

Cynder's eyes fluttered open before she sat up and clutched her head as the room began spinning. Wait...room? She looked around, cautious of her surroundings as she took in the massive room which was made of white marble and silver markings covered the pillars supporting the ceiling.

"Cynder!" said a purple dragon she didn't know was right next to her and hugs her but the way he hugs her is familiar.

"Spyro!" said Cynder in shock but some happiness, "You're here!"

"I will always be here for you."

Cynder then notices the metal tail spade of the dragon.

"What happened to your tail?"

The purple's smile falters.

"W-what do you mean? It has been like this for years. *Looks into her eyes* Wait, a minute, you're not her. *steps back* You're not her. *Emotionless face returns*"

"What do you mean? Spyro, it's me!"

"You're not my Cynder. And the people here know me as Corvo."

"Great, talking to one of Spyro's ancenstors..." muttered Cynder under her breath and then her eyes widen upon seeing Corvo's black soulless eyes and she glares at him, "Something happened to you and I may not be your Cynder but I want to know what happened."

Corvo remains silent.

"Fine. I'll get the information myself. *Banshee Screech*"

Corvo staggers back as a red aura engulfs him and he clenches his eyes shut as he tries to fight the Fear but with little success.

'How is she this strong? She's stronger than my Cynder.' thought Corvo in shock as he continued to try to fight the Fear.

His eyes suddenly slide into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground as Cynder clutched her head.

* * *

Corvo's Flashback...

[Star Wars Theme- Duel of the Fates]

_Corvo watched in utter horror as the people of the city he swore to protect held him back in thick anti-magic chains that weighed down him down and a muzzle covered his mouth and tied Cynder up with thick ropes to a large wooden stake and piled large amounts of dry wood around the stake._

_"Burn the witch!" yelled one of the civilians bringing a torch towards the wood._

_The wood ignited in seconds and soon were licking at Cynder's body before they engulfed her and the black dragoness screams in agony while the crowd cheers. When the ropes are burnt away, Cynder's body drops to the ground and she flails in agony for a few seconds before he movements cease and the flames consume her body, the smell of burning flesh filling the air._

_The civilians then put out the fire and the only thing that remains of Jessamine (Corvo's Cynder's surname) are charred bones and then the civilians begin dancing on Jessamine's ashes._

_Corvo bursts free of his restraints and slaughters the civilians in a blind rage before he walks over to the charred skeleton, tears flowing from his eyes before six Elite Guard Dragons land and try to arrest him only for the purple to disappear and reappear a few feet away, his head hung low._

_"Such cruelty on someone innocent. I hope you're happy." muttered the purple before he took off without looking back._

_[End Theme]_

_+END FLASHBACK+_

* * *

Cynder stumbled back as she disconnected the Fear sight from her senses and Corvo got up, visibly shaken.

"Why would you do that? Make me relive that horrid day?" gasped Corvo as he looked at Cynder.

"If you had been more forthcoming, it could have been avoided. Now then, I'm leaving." said Cynder getting up. She is stopped by a paw grabbing her left foreleg.

"We must return you to your own time." said Corvo calmly, no emotions on his face.

"Get your paws off me! Me and Spyro are not leaving and NOTHING you say will change that!" snapped Cynder glaring at Corvo and going to her full height, which easily towered over Corvo.

"I won't force you then."

The two then walk towards the entrance of the tower and Corvo opens the door for her and she exits before she turns back to him.

"Was your Sparx one of the casualties that day?" said Cynder.

"Yes. He cheered them on the most...matter a fact, I think he lead them." said Corvo emotionlessly. Cynder shakes her head before she turns around and storms up to the dark purple and grabs him by his sensitive left horn which her Spyro also has causing him to wince as she looks him straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me good Corvo; how do you think your Cynder would react seeing you like this? Would she be happy? I can safely guess, no, she wouldn't be. So clean up your act before you get killed!" snapped Cynder before she threw him back.

"You can't change something on a whim."

"You went from a hero to villain on a whim, I'd say you're a hypocrite."

"CYNDER!" came the voice of Malefor as he landed in front of the tower and looked her over for any injuries and found none and then changed his attention to Corvo and growled at the purple.

"Greetings. Take Cynder and leave. *Looks at Cynder* And I suggest you and Spyro go home." said Corvo.

Cynder scoffs before she takes off and Malefor keeps glaring at Corvo while radiating killing intent.

"How interesting. Once we held the others' intent, and now it has been flipped. I guess you were right when you said we had more in common than our color." said Corvo calmly.

Malefor then tackles and pins Corvo to the ground while his scales become a twisted purple and his eyes become a demonic yellow.

"{Demonic} Listen to me whelp! You better get your act together or so help me, I will gladly end your life!" snarled Dark Malefor as he glared down at Corvo before black tendrils shoot out of the ground and pull Malefor off him and hold him down and Corvo gets up and walks into his tower.

"I guess that is what happens when I ask for a peaceful transaction." said Corvo before he disappeared in the shadows of the palace and the tendrils remove themselves from Malefor who then returns to normal and takes flight.

He soon catches up to Cynder.

"What was that outburst?" said Cynder flying next to the former Dark Master.

"I have control over my darkness Cynder. No need to worry about me turning." said Malefor flashing her a friendly smile before he returned his attention to his destination, "Come on. Spyro's probably ripped apart the whole camp in worry."

* * *

Meanwhile; Underworld; Cousin Death's (CD) Region...

Jessamine watched from the pool inside a large tower at her lover's actions and a tear fell from her eye and into the pool before a bony hand wipes the tears off her face and pulls her face to look at the hooded visage of the ruler of this place.

"I can break my own rules if you want..." said the Skeletal Hybrid, a smile forming on his skeletal face underneath the gold hood.

Jessamine's eyes widened in shock...

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Corvo's design belongs to HKGhost.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Crater, Rupture, and Rift.

Aiden, Nasuada, Corvo and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Six Years Later (Sorry on the Time Skip here folks)...

"Pretty grenades..." said Klaxon eyeing the blue grenades in his hands before he squeezed them and they started glowing a bright blue as a beeping noise was heard.

"Uh-oh! AH! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF! LOOK OUT! MAD BOMBER COMING THROUGH! AAAAAAAH!" screamed Klaxon upon finding out they were Plasma Grenades (sticky grenades) and charged the Ape fortification.

*EXPLOSION!*

The Orks and dragons attacking the Ape fortification shield their eyes and when the light goes away, Klaxon is nowhere to be seen but Malefor sees black mist heading back towards their camp and then turns his attention to the severely damaged fortification.

"CHARGE!" yelled the purple and the dragons take to the skies and begin bombing the place with various elements.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" yelled an Ork Nob as he and a bunch of other Orks charged the place, cutting apart Apes with ease.

*Clashing Steel*

*Sounds of Dying Apes*

*Roaring Flames*

* * *

One Hour Later; Dragon Base Camp...

Malefor entered his tent and stopped upon seeing a massive blue-green dragon leaning against one of the wooden spires holding the tent up. Malefor growls at the dragon yet the dragon just smiles at him.

"Is really that surprising to see my true form Malefor?" said the dragon standing up straight on his hind legs, like its natural. The dragon's eyes were blue, his underbelly was white with black wings and he had six Cynder-like horns on the back of his head, a thin layer of grey fur covered his body. He had a scar over his left and right eyes and four scars on his left facial cheek.

"Who are you?" growled Malefor.

"I'm hurt. After all, I've been helping you for most of your life, yet I get blown up in return each time I see you."

Malefor takes a second to register what he said and then his mouth drops.

"Klaxon?"

"Yep. I still don't get why you're surprised, I mean, in my Terran form I have that tail, I breath fire...how hard is it to recognize me?"

"Very when you act like a complete moron in a different form."

"True. I'm sorry Malefor, but from here on out, you're on your own."

"What? Why?"

"I can't help you with the next part of your life. A storm is coming and only you can stop it...if you choose to do so."

Klaxon then exited the tent.

"Wait. What storm?"

Klaxon turns around and smiles.

"The one inside your soul."

The blue-green dragon then turns around and keeps walking until he disappears in the distance, a faint outline of black mist is barely visible in the distance.

"He's gonna reappear behind me and try to joy-buzz me..." said Malefor waiting for the "sneak attack"...and he waits...and waits...and waits...

* * *

2 Hours Later...

"I guess he did leave...great, now I miss the guy's antics..." muttered Malefor before he exited his tent.

* * *

Unknown Location; 1 Hour Later...

Malefor and Rift are seen walking towards a large open plain where a tall figure and a werewolf-looking guard are waiting.

Rift is now taller and more muscular, he has grown more independent and has grown used to his ability but still dislikes it.

"You got the merchandise, I got the money. We deal for the good?" said the tall figure who was a purple lizard wearing a very flashy and expensive-looking suit which looked hideous on him and rings covered his fingers, while a long super fancy cigar stuck out of his mouth.

"I have no idea what you said dude." said Rift looking confused.

"What is with you people not understanding my style? Everyone I meet, they dis my style. I'm an artist ahead of my time, but do they see like that? No! They wipe my name from the books and call me a low-life forgery! *GASP!* GRIEF!"

"O-Kay...can we just get what we came for?"

"Sure, sure. Nobody needs to hear the sob-sad story of Dimitri Lousteau! I got the bling, you give me the merchandise and we never met agreed?"

"Dad, do you understand anything this guy said?" said Rift turning to Malefor with a slight eye twitch.

"He pretty much said that he gets paid, we get what we asked for." said Malefor nonchalantly.

"Then why didn't he say so?!"

"I did you rooty-toot Cracker-box!" snapped Dimitri before he calmed himself.

"Let's just get this deal over with..." muttered Rift.

* * *

4 Hours Later; Corvo's Tower...

"You sure this Bunker Buster missile is a good idea dad?" said Rift aiming the missile for the tower.

"Yeah. Attacking at night, lower elevation, behind a ton of brush...ought to give them a good wake up call." said Malefor helping Rift set the launcher up.

Within two minutes, the missile was set up and Malefor lit the fuse.

"Take cover!" said Malefor jumping into the nearby ditch followed by Rift. The missile then took off and collided with the tower's western wall, completely obliterating it in a fiery explosion.

"Let's go kick some corrupted dragon a$$." said Malefor getting up and flying towards the opening, followed by Rift.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

I do NOT own Dimitri Lousteau. Anyone care to guess which game series he's from though?


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Crater, Rupture, and Rift.

Aiden, Nasuada, Corvo and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Malefor and Rift Vs. Rupture and Malefor Vs. Corvo**

The two dragons landed in the ruins of the tower before Malefor was tackled by Rupture but the purple easily threw the corrupted Earth-Fire dragon off him and he got into a defensive stance as Rupture got up and then the dragon noticed Rift.

"Well, this is interesting." said Rupture eyeing Rift who growled.

"What's interesting; the way you're outnumbered or the way you're gonna die?" said Rift getting into a stance on his hind legs, tail swaying behind him defensively.

"Have you ever wondered what happened to your mother?" said Rupture circling Rift.

"My brothers said she died when I was young."

"That's true. She did die...after she tried to leave me, the little ungrateful b**!"

"What?!"

"You heard me Rift. I'm...your...father."

The revelation hit Rift like a train hitting a brick wall and he fell to the ground in shock before he regained himself and stood back up, glaring at his real father.

"You may be my biological father but you're a shitty one! Malefor's more of a father than you'll ever be!" snarled Rift turning into Vortex and hurling a massive orb of purple lightning at the Earth-Fire dragon who barely dodged the attack.

[Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy OST- Mountain Pass Klaww Boss Fight Theme]

Malefor spit a massive fireball at Rupture but the dragon easily swatted it aside before he slammed his tail on the ground, creating a fissure that opened up under Malefor he jumped into the air and flapped his massive wings and dodged the fireballs that Rupture spit at him. Vortex charged Rupture and slammed a now massive into the ground which was originally intended for Rupture and sent his tail blade for the dragon's chest but missed again.

"RAAAAGHH!" roared Vortex creating six purple black-holes that surrounded Rupture and then spit out twelve massive purple fireballs at the Earth-Fire dragon and hit him. The flames burned at his scales for a good five minutes before he put them out and then he glared at his son.

"You're not the pathetic little hatchling the b** gave birth to..." said Rupture.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" snarled Vortex before he disappeared in a purple black-hole and reappeared above Rupture and landed on the dragon's back, sending the Earth-Fire to the ground. Vortex then broke Rupture's wings and tail, well, more like he ripped them off...slowly...

Vortex then stomped on Rupture's back in six different locations, breaking vital bones in the process and causing paralysis for Rupture. The transformed dragon then grabbed a nearby spear and rammed it up Rupture's a$$ earning a howl of pain from the Earth-Fire and causing Malefor to wince. Vortex then grabbed Rupture by the head and repeatedly bashed the dragon's head into the ground until all his teeth were plastered on the ground and his face was a bloody mess but the dragon was still alive. Vortex then broke Rupture's front and hind legs before he violently ripped them off. He then rolled Rupture on his back and put his foot to the dragon's throat.

"Any last words?" said Vortex, his dark purple eyes glaring down at his father with no remorse.

"Go...f**...yourself..." wheezed Rupture.

In a flash Vortex raised his foot and slammed it through the Earth-Fire dragon's throat, crushing the windpipe, smashing the Adam's Apple, and rupturing the jugular.

Rupture slowly suffocated and drowned to death, at the same time.

[End Theme]

Vortex then changed back into Rift who leaned against a nearby ruined wall and sighed before he looked around.

"Where's the dark purple guy?" said Rift unaware of the dragon in question phasing out of the shadows behind him.

"Rift look out!" yelled Malefor and the white-scaled dragon turned around to get a paw across the face which sent him flying across the room where his head collided with a wall, knocking him out cold as blood oozed from the injury on his head. Malefor ran over to Rift and nudged the twelve-year-old dragon who had become a son to him and got not response and then he noticed that Rift wasn't breathing.

A visible dark aura formed around Malefor.

"Corvo..." growled Malefor as he visibly shook.

The ground beneath Malefor cracked before he turned around and glared at Corvo.

"{Demonic} I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!" roared Dark Malefor as his scales turned to their twisted form and his eyes turned a demonic yellow.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I believe this chapter is rated "M"...

I went with the Jak 'n' Daxter theme because it is epic and it seemed to fit.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Crater, Rupture, and Rift.

Aiden, Nasuada, Corvo's design and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Beginning of the End**

[God of War 2- Final Battle Theme]

Chunks of Earth were ripped from the very ground and sharpened into very dangerous points before they were hurled at Corvo who easily dodged them but was sent skidding across the ground after he was hit full on by a charging Dark Malefor.

Malefor then lunges at the dark purple dragon and tackles him. He digs his teeth into Corvo's shoulder, but he feels Corvo's claws raking against his underbelly and shredding the scales. Malefor grunts in pain before he slashes his three-prong kunai-like tail across Corvo's chest, slicing three lines through the scales. Corvo then kicks Malefor off him. He grabs Malefor by the back of his head and slams the purple's face into a ruined wall three times. Malefor breaks away, back-hands and slashes Corvo across the face. He then plows into Corvo and starts running, plowing through walls still standing and heading deeper into the tower before he throws the dragon into a fire pit. Yet Corvo walks out unharmed, mostly.

Corvo grabbed Malefor by the neck and threw him across the room. Malefor stopped just short of impaling his eye on a ragged and sharp piece of rock. Before he could get up, Corvo grabbed the back of his head and slammed Malefor's face into the rock. Malefor tried to pull away, but Corvo pressed his head down, leaving a ragged gash along the left side of Malefor's face Malefor throws himself back, tossing Corvo from his back and slamming into a ruined weapon rack. Malefor grabs a sword off the ground and rams it into Corvo's right flank, letting go and sending an elbow to the dragon's face before he chomps down on Corvo's neck. Corvo counters with a simple but very effective punch in Malefor's gut, knocking the wind out of him before Corvo slams him to the ground. Corvo pins him and raises his metal tail spade, ready for the kill strike. Malefor glares defiantly at the supposed winner before...

"STOP!" came a voice that surprisingly sounded like Cynder. A figure in a black cloak that covered their body completely stepped into the room and both dragons look at the newcomer. Corvo lowers Malefor to the ground before replying.

"I told you Cynder, leave." He said emotionlessly, recognizing her despite the cloak.

"Take a closer look, please!" Cynder said as she pulled the hood from her head. Not quite seeing the point in not, he looked at her. But something was different. The eyes, they were…

"What? I-i-it can't be! Y-you're dead!" Corvo said as he stared at his Cynder, who is known as Jessamine, the one that was burned at the stake. The one that was supposed to be dead. The one that he was in love with.

"Anything is possible." Jessamine said as she looks behind her and sees a golden blade visible in the shadows.

Corvo releases Malefor and begins walking over to the Cynder-look-a-like, shock evident on his features. Malefor gets up and calms down slightly, his left eye closed due to the massive gash through it and, panting heavily as he watches on.  
Corvo stands in front of Jessamine and reaches a shaky paw out to her and touches her, signifying she's real, and he pulls her into a hug, crying while she returns the hug.

" Forgive me." Jessamine whispered to him.

"For what? It is I who should say sorry." said Corvo in confusion before Jessamine rams her Fear covered tail-blade into his heart.

Corvo was shocked as he stared at the tail sticking out of his chest, but his expression fades to a sad one. "What a fitting punishment. I am killed by the one I sought to avenge. I have betrayed you, not the other way around. " He stated as he stared into the eyes of his love.

"I'm sorry, but seeing you like this..." She said as the tears began to steam down her face and she lowered him to his back.

Corvo silenced her by placing a paw on her cheek and wiping a single tear away. "You did what had to be done. I harbor no anger. Just sadness, that I forced you to do this"

"I just wish it hadn't come to this..." said Jessamine looking down as a gold robed figure with a golden scythe walks out of the shadows. Fog crept along the ground as the figure walked over.

"Corvo..." said the figure, his voice ghostly yet strong, as he points a bony finger at Corvo, "Your time has come..."

"It is about time. Couldn't you have at least spared her the pain and kill me yourself?" said Corvo to the figure.

"I can only interfere in family matters, not the land of the living unless I need to. This was no such case in which I had to get involved directly. You think I enjoyed seeing her do this?" The figure replied

"As much as she did." Corvo said as he let his head hit the ground, not having enough strength to hold it up.

"Are you suggesting I'm heartless? I'm not."

"Death should keep his emotions out of his line of work, and forgo his heart. I did."

"Oh shut up. Emotions help...at various times. Now then..." The figure said as he raised his scythe over his head. "...hold still. This won't hurt a bit...it'll hurt a lot."

"Not as much as I deserve." said Corvo closing his eyes, whispering softly to Jessamine " Goodbye my love."

The scythe passes through Corvo yet rips his soul from his body, which isn't as painless as it sounds, before the purple soul flies into the golden robed figure's bony hand and he closes his fingers around it and turns around.

"Jessamine, come. We've spent enough time here." said the figure walking away, Jessamine follows before the two disappear in a pillar of gold flames.

Malefor got up and walked out of the room, heading towards the ruined entrance and walked over to Rift's body. His demonic eyes looked over the body of his adopted son before he saw the white-scaled dragon's chest rise.

"Ugggghhhh...my head...what'd I hit?" mumbled Rift clutching his head before Malefor pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad...can't...breath...!" gasped Rift, his face turning purple and his eyes bulging out of his skull before Malefor let him go.

"{Demonic} Sorry...{Voice changes back to normal}...I thought I lost you..." said Malefor returning to normal.

"Yeah...man, my head feels like it was hit by an Ork Squiggoth...did we win?"

"Yeah...but, how bout we get fixed up before we talk about the whole battle?"

"Good idea. You look like you've seen better days."

"You have no idea..." said Malefor before he dropped to the ground, the blood loss getting to him after the adrenaline wore off.

"Ah shit. Now what?" said Rift.

"Rico help!" said the baboon popping out of nowhere and spooking Rift as the dragon jumped onto a still standing chandelier.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME YOU CRAZY MONKEY!" yelled Rift before...

*THUNK!*

"Rico not crazy! Rico old and very wise...and eccentric."

"Crazy is the proper word."

"You want me to help Malefor or do you want another lump on head?" said Rico brandishing his bamboo staff threateningly.

"Help my dad you old monkey!"

"If he weren't about to die from blood loss, you'd get another lump on head for disrespecting your elders." said Rico before he pulled out a pouch filled with Red Crystals and began healing Malefor.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	21. Epilogue

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Klaxon, Crater, Rupture, and Rift.

Aiden, Nasuada, Corvo's design and Wala belong to HKGhost.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"And that's how Corvo was defeated." said Malefor finishing his tale to the hatchlings gathered around him.

"Wow..." breathed the young ones in awe.

"Wait a minute. That all happened five thousand years ago. How can you, your girlfriend-" "Wife actually." "-Whatever. The wolf/lioness, the wolf, Spyro, and Cynder still be alive?" said one of the older ones.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" said Malefor winking at Nasuada who was nearby and she giggled.

"Okay, then what about that masked idiot? He disappeared and nobody's seen any sign of the guy since. I bet he's not even real."

Suddenly a vortex opened up and out walked the "masked idiot".

"I don't like people calling me an idiot. Especially kids. Besides, I'm not stupid, I'm just eccentric! Here! Have a cigar!" said Klaxon shoving a cigar into the kid's mouth and lighting it with his thumb.

*EXPLOSION!*

The kid's face was now covered in soot and ash and everybody laughed at his misery.

"Oops! I forgot again! They explode! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Klaxon dancing around like the Joker.

"I missed his antics." said Malefor cracking a smile.

"What happened to Rift?" asked another young one and Malefor's face fell instantly and Klaxon decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Who wants to see balloon Animals come to life?" said the masked man yet the mood didn't lighten up.

"I have to go..." said Malefor getting up and walking away, his head hung low.

"Hold on a minute kids. *Whistles*"

Suddenly another portal opened up and a man with white skin, green hair, and red eyes and lips, wearing a purple suit walked out.

"Hello kids! Want to see some tricks?" said Joker pulling out a bottle of water and spraying Harley in the face and the kids burst out laughing.

"Hey kids, want to see want happens when you tick a girl off?" said Harley brandishing her hammer.

"Since when did you lose your sense of humor Harley?"

"Since you ruined my new dress Mr. Jay. COME HERE!"

"MOMMY!"

The kids were laughing the heads off as Harley chased Joker across the courtyard.

* * *

Klaxon walked up to Malefor who was looking over the streets of Warfang with a solem expression.

"So, what happened to Rift?" said Klaxon sitting near the edge.

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Malefor.

"He didn't get corrupted did he?"

"No, now drop the subject."

"Okay, okay. I won't push, I can tell its a sore subject. So, how's life now?"

"Good. Peace has settled on the land but...5,000 years, who knows how long it will last?"

"You should see how bad it is back home."

"Do I want to know?"

"No. Hah ha hah...no..."

*Explosion!*

"Now what?" said Malefor looking towards the gates and a huge Jackal army stood in front of the gates.

"Oh come on!" said Malefor in frustration.

"You jinxed yourself buddy." chided Klaxon jokingly yet Malefor knocked him off the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Klaxon before he hit the ground and became a pancake. He then peeled his face off the ground.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!"

Malefor face-palms before he takes off for the city's gates. Upon arriving the purple dragon saw Orks fighting off the Jackals aggressively.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" roared an Ork Nob swinging his crude war club, taking out five Jackals in one hit.

Malefor sighs in annoyance before he exhales a massive fireball taking out twenty Jackals.

"Shake!" said Joker grabbing a Jackal's hand and joy-buzzing the guy until his head exploded, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't forget the punch-line!"

A spiked boxing glove shoots out of the small handgun he's holding, taking a Jackal's head off.

Joker then finds himself surrounded and he puts his hands in the air.

"Tough crowd. What? You people can't take a few jokes? You guys are worse than only Bat-brains. Smile!"

Red mist then comes out of the flower on his jacket which cause the Jackals surrounding him to cough violently before they start laughing hysterically before they literally "die laughing".

"YAY!" said Klaxon throwing bombs at the Jackals before a sword erupts from his chest.

"Ooooooh! Ya got me!" said Klaxon clutching his chest around the sword before he pulls it out like nothing, "Just kidding! HAHAHAHA!"

Shadow Claws then pull ten Jackals into oblivion.

"Great. Another war..." muttered Malefor, head-butting a Jackal before he slit the creature's throat with his three-pronged kunai tail-blade.

* * *

Meanwhile; Underworld...

Corvo sighed in boredom as he watched the war between Jackals and dragons rage.

"This is why I wanted to renew the world..." muttered the dark purple dragon before a tail blade smacked him upside the head.

"I thought I told you to quit talking like that sweetie." said Jessamine walking in.

"Sorry, habit."

The gold robed figure then walked in.

"You're lucky I felt bad for you Corvo. Normally with your crimes, you'd go over to Scorpion for your punishment but your girlfriend convinced me otherwise." said the skeleton as he sat down on the throne in front of the pool that showed the battle.

"And you say you're not heartless..." muttered Corvo under his breath yet (Cousin) Death heard him.

"Heartless?! I have a heart! See?!" said the skeleton pulling his cloak open to reveal...

***Ba-bump!***

***Ba-bump!***

***Ba-bump!***

...a beating heart in his rib cage and his eye sockets widen before he pulls his cloak back into place.

"Oops! How'd that get there?!" said the skeleton as his bony cheeks turned red.

"I wish I hadn't seen that." said Corvo.

"Same here." said Jessamine.

"Oh quit it! You seen undead skeletons all the time!" said CD turning around and crossing his arms.

"Not one with a beating heart." said Corvo.

"D'oh! Just watch the battle!"

The three sit back and watch the fight, Corvo with some anxiety...

*Scene Fades to Black*

* * *

**END CHAPTER AND STORY**

I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read and review.

I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel, this story does have some potential for it...oh well, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
